


New Home, New Jersey

by ialwayslikedthetie



Series: McDanno [34]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, American Football, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Flirting, Football, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, High School, M/M, Making Out, New Jersey, New Jersey AU, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ialwayslikedthetie/pseuds/ialwayslikedthetie
Summary: Steve McGarrett has just lost his mother, and now his father has sent him and his sister to the mainland to live with Aunt Deb in New Jersey. Danny Williams is a social outcast because of his sexuality, facing high school life alone and pretending he likes it that way. When their lives collide, sparks fly... but maybe they're just what each other needed...





	1. New Jersey Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the lovely [showerdownbonanza](http://showerdownbonanza.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr who is doing a McDanno fic/art swap with me! (And they are an amazing artist!!) The challenge was High School McDanno getting together and finding love... hopefully I achieved that :D
> 
> Big thanks to the amazing [gateruner](http://gateruner.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing and Yanking my work - I'm not 100% familiar with American football or high school life, so her input was invaluable!
> 
> My Tumblr is here for those interested: [soiknowwhentoduck](http://soiknowwhentoduck.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please enjoy, everyone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is new in town, Danny is the school outcast. Worlds collide.

Steve McGarrett hated New Jersey already. Of course, he hated pretty much everything right now, so his new home wasn’t going to be any different.

It had been three months since his mom had died; three months of confusion and pain, three months of learning to deal with the fact Doris McGarrett wasn’t going to be walking back through their front door in Hawaii, or pulling up outside Kukui High in her station waggon to collect him after football practice. Three months of watching as his father pulled away from himself and Mary Ann emotionally, until the point where John had decided it was time to send his kids away to the mainland to live with their aunt.

He’d sat them down, told them it was for their own good, that Aunt Deb had just moved from LA to a bigger house in New Jersey and it would be a good place for them to be while they finished school. Steve couldn’t understand that, not for a second. In what universe was it better to pull a family apart after a tragedy like that?

But Steve didn’t get a say, neither did Mary, and so one week before his sixteenth birthday they had been packed up and sent to Deb’s.  And now they had to start a new school and cope with all the change around them on top of everything else.

Mary’s reaction to everything had been to stop talking entirely. Maybe she saw no point in saying things if she was never listened to, maybe she felt she had nothing of worth to contribute... all Steve knew is that she cried quietly in her room most nights, and refused to open up to anyone anymore.

So Steve hated New Jersey. He hated Howell High School and the area of Howell itself, and Point Pleasant Beach which was nothing like the beaches in Hawaii. He hated the city and the weather, and he had no intention of learning to like any of it. Ever.

What made things worse was that there wasn’t really all that much to hate about any of it. Steve _wanted_ a reason to dislike the place, but actually it wasn’t all that bad... and somehow that made him more angry.

By the end of his first day at school he had already been asked to try out for the football team. Apparently they were having a bad year and were desperate for new blood, especially when that new blood came with a quarterback record like Steve’s.

He was on the team within the week, and his new status immediately led to the kind of popularity he had enjoyed back in Hawaii. He couldn’t work out whether he was annoyed with that fact or not, because a part of him still desperately wanted to dislike the place, so things were still confusing. But at least he could concentrate on the football now. If he threw himself into that, he could forget why he was there in the first place.

He sat with his new team mates at lunch on Friday and tried to let himself settle in and become part of the group, even as they acted like typical jocks and did nothing but chase girls and harass other students. Still, right then it was better to be part of the pack than on the outside, at least as far as Steve was concerned.

One of the cheerleaders was practically in his lap at that point, and she’d done nothing but flirt with him for two days straight. Whether she was too blind to see he wasn’t interested, or determined to win the new quarterback over to feed her own ego, he wasn’t sure. Either way, her advances weren’t welcome, and he was doing his best to politely let her down.

Across the other side of the lunch room, Danny Williams ate his burger and rested his sneakers on the empty seat next to him. He had decided he was a loner by choice a while back, even though he knew it wasn’t entirely true. There was no choice involved.

Whereas a lot of kids his age felt alone and had no real idea as to why, Danny knew the exact reasons that he was a social leper these days; he was an out-and-proud bisexual guy. It wasn’t like he ran around proclaiming it to the grey New Jersey sky exactly, but his parents had always raised him to be truthful and honest, and so when the rumours had begun to go around that ‘Danny Williams is a queer’, rather than deny them like a lot of gay kids did he simply confirmed the accusations to the bullies’ faces.

He’d been involved in more than his fair share of fights in the first few weeks but now, almost a year on, the majority of the neanderthal jocks tended to leave him alone. The thing was, Danny fought back, and that was no fun for them.

Bullies liked easy targets, nerds who they could steal lunch money off and stuff into lockers. That wasn’t Danny. He was well-built, broad shouldered, and he was a scrapper. He boxed some evenings after school, could have been on the football team if he’d ever been so inclined, and was generally fit. So the bad guys gave him a wide berth... as did everyone else.

Fine, whatever, Danny was over it. High school was destined to be a lonely time for him, but he could deal with that – he had two sisters and a brother at home, so a bit of alone time during school hours was actually kind of welcome. That’s what he told himself anyway. He had even advised Matty and Bridget not to hang out with their older brother if they saw him around school – he didn’t want his younger siblings tarred with the same brush. Stella had already graduated two years before.

He finished his lunch and dumped the contents of his tray in the trash, turning and heading for the door. Unfortunately the only path out of the lunchroom was past the two tables filled with football jocks and cheerleaders. He tried to do so as quickly as possible, but as he passed through one of the guys suddenly stood up, tipping a redhead cheerleader out of his lap and stepping right into Danny’s path.

The two of them collided, and Danny groaned internally as he knew what was coming next. Several of the jock’s buddies rose to their feet and squared their shoulders, always looking to challenge whatever prey they could find and show off in front of the girls. Neanderthals.

Danny took a deep, weary breath and looked up into the face of the quarterback he’d walked into, preparing himself for the challenge, the insult, the physical show of dominance that always came with this situation. He knew it would be worse here, because this guy was new to the school and would be looking to establish his ranking amongst his fellow students.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry.”

Danny blinked at the taller boy, not quite registering what was happening. “Huh?”

Steve smiled apologetically at the blonde kid in front of him. “Sorry man, didn’t mean to get in your way.” Wow, the guy had such striking pale blue eyes that Steve was thrown for a moment.

Danny was stunned. A football jock, a quarterback, someone who could basically rule the school if he tried hard enough... and he was apologising?

“I uh... That’s okay,” he stuttered, still confused.

One of the other guys grabbed Danny’s t-shirt, twisting it up in his fist and hauling him slightly to the side. “What the fuck you think you’re doing, _queer_?” he spat, “Don’t fucking touch any of us!”

He shoved the blonde backwards a step, releasing him.

“Get the fuck out of here, fag!” another shouted from behind him.

“Hey, guys it was my fault,” Steve insisted, horrified by the abuse being hurled at the poor boy who he’d walked into.

“Don’t defend him, Steve,” Bryce put a hand on his arm, “You don’t wanna let the gay boy think you _like_ him.”

The others were jeering at Danny, and he was balling his fists and preparing for a fight. This was how it usually went down if there were a group of them. Alone or in pairs, it wasn’t worth it for them to take him on, but pack mentality made the imbeciles practically immortal in their minds.

“You want me to leave, I’ll do it gladly. Just get the _fuck_ outta my way,” he growled.

None of the guys backed off, some of them even stepping forward, but then the tall quarterback – Steve, they’d called him – sidestepped and made a path for him.

“Here, man,” he jerked his head, gesturing for Danny to leave. He even put his hand on the team captain’s chest when Bryce tried to get in Danny’s way again.

He took his chance and bolted while he could, glancing back at the group as he escaped and hoped the guy didn’t get too much shit for letting him go. The hail of insults that flew his way were enough to encourage his departure.

“What the fuck, Steve?” Bryce elbowed the brunette in the ribs a little too hard, “You seriously gonna let that pipsqueak go?”

“He didn’t do anything wrong,” Steve insisted, “No point in making an issue out of nothing.”

Bryce rolled his eyes, and the rest of the guys grumbled as they sat themselves back down. They’d obviously been spoiling for a fight, and Steve couldn’t understand the need for the team to flex their muscles every chance they got. The team at Kukui High were never like this, but then again Jersey just felt about the furthest from Island spirit you could get.

He looked towards the doorway where the blonde had disappeared and felt guilty for getting him into trouble. He hoped the kid was okay.

Outside, Danny was leaning against the wall in the quad and trying to calm himself down. Hearing the homophobic shit that came out of those clowns’ mouths made him so angry, and he just wanted to lash out right now, but he had to contain his resentment at least until after school. Then he could unleash his temper on the equipment at the gym where he went boxing and avoid getting himself into trouble, use the weekend to get himself back in line.

Instead he focused on the unexpected kindness of the new quarterback; Super Jock to the rescue. He didn’t know much about the guy, except he was in the same grade as Danny and was a transfer in from another state. Oh, and now he’d seen him up close he had realised he was cute as hell.

He didn’t seem to be like the other football jocks, and that in itself was intriguing. It was a shame Danny wouldn’t get a chance to get to know this Steve kid – the guy would undoubtedly fall in line with the boys he hung out with sooner or later.

Danny headed off to his next class when the bell rang, trying to force the image of that kind smile from his head.

 


	2. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny lands himself in detention, and an unexpected companion turns up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2 - more tomorrow!

Why did Danny even bother? He sat slumped in the plastic chair with his arms folded, scowling at the teacher who had the unfortunate duty of watching the students who had landed themselves in detention.

Yeah fine, he’d been caught fighting by a teacher, that much was true. But they never bothered to get the full story when handing out punishments, and maybe if they had then he wouldn’t have to suffer through losing his Monday afternoon.

That little selfish part of him wanted to decide that this was the last time he defended someone to his own detriment, but who was he kidding? There was something in him that just had to stand up against bullies, obtain justice, and it seemed he was destined to be punished for that stubborn streak.

He had just about resigned himself to the monotony of detention when the door to the classroom opened and who should be brought in by the school’s football coach but Super Jock. Danny found himself sitting up in his seat, curiosity rising and ears perking up as Coach spoke to the teacher at the front of the room.

“Steve McGarrett, he’s here for fighting in the locker room,” he was grumbling.

“Thank you Coach. Sit down, Mr McGarrett,” the teacher waved the quarterback towards the seats, which were set out in a horseshoe shape to enable the staff member to effectively keep an eye on everyone.

When Steve took the seat opposite Danny, dropping into his chair dejectedly, the shorter boy’s eyebrows shot up. Super Jock had a huge bruise blossoming on his left cheek, and the expression on his face was foul enough to match Danny’s own.

The teacher and coach were talking at the front of the classroom in hushed tones, and decided to take their conversation out into the corridor, shutting the door behind them.

Immediately the room was filled with whispers as the few kids who were in there took the opportunity to communicate with one another or throw balls of screwed up paper. Danny watched Steve carefully for a moment as the jock glared at the desk directly in front of him and folded his arms tightly. He wondered what the hell the boy had done to get into a fight in the locker rooms, especially considering how he had been so polite the other day.

Steve was internally kicking himself over his temper. Why the hell had he reacted that way? Why couldn’t he have just kept himself in check? Well, he knew why, if he were honest; he just couldn’t stand to hear such ignorance and hatred coming from Bryce’s mouth. The guy had deserved it.

The quarterback felt eyes on him and he glanced up, surprised to see the blonde kid from the lunchroom a few days previously, that bright blue gaze on him from just a few feet away.

Danny quickly averted his eyes when he saw Steve notice him, not wanting to start anything he would have to continue after detention if the jock took offence to him daring to make eye contact. He was surprised when Steve waved a hand at him to get his attention again. They couldn’t talk across the classroom, but the brunette seemed to want to communicate.

Steve pulled a piece of paper and pen from his jacket pocket, quickly scrawling ‘what are you in for?’ on it and holding it up so the other kid could see. He watched as the blonde regarded him warily for a second before holding up his right hand, the knuckles of which were bruised. Danny raised an eyebrow at him and pointed, silently asking ‘you?’

Steve pointed at his face, knowing the damage was obvious, and shrugged. ‘Long story,’ he mouthed back.

Danny was intrigued; the fact this guy was speaking to him at all was weird, but he knew as the teacher re-entered the room that their conversation would have to wait.

It seemed like eternity until they were released from captivity, and as Danny exited the classroom into the corridor he found Steve there hanging back and waiting for him. The taller boy smiled hopefully and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Hey,” he said in greeting.

“Uh, hey,” Danny creased his brow and swung his bag onto his shoulder, feeling a little awkward. He was still wary of anyone wanting to talk to him these days, so he kept his distance.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry about the other day,” Steve said, “In the cafeteria, I mean. My team mates... they can be idiots...”

Danny relaxed a little. “Oh... Yeah, it’s... it’s pretty much par for the course these days. I actually wanted to say thank you, y’know, for being a decent human being and letting me go,” he gave the other boy a wan smile, “Jocks are rarely nice to me... or _anyone_.”

“Yeah, I’m beginning to notice that,” Steve sighed. His new peers had been proving themselves to be nothing but trouble in the last few days, culminating in the fight he’d had today.

Danny gestured at his face. “I’m guessing you had a sparring partner? Where’s he?”

Steve bit his lip. “Uh, Bryce needed stitches. His detention is tomorrow...”

The blonde couldn’t hold back his surprise. “ _Bryce_? As in Bryce _Walker_? Your team captain?”

He couldn’t believe this guy had gotten into a fight with the most popular guy in school. No one stood up to Bryce, especially not some new guy.

Steve ducked his head, embarrassed, and Danny couldn’t help but find that a little bit adorable.

“Yeah, I’m not proud of myself,” the brunette mumbled, “But I couldn’t hold myself back, not after what he said.”

“And uh, what was that?” Danny asked, curious.

He began to move toward the front entrance of the school, and he was glad when Steve began to follow.

The quarterback shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and looked down at the ground as he walked. He remembered the incident in the canteen vividly, the words the jocks had used, and that was partly what had fuelled his anger today.

“A few guys on the team, Bryce especially, were... well they were saying some really bigoted stuff. Stuff I don’t agree with, that I don’t think anyone should agree with because it’s wrong to judge people like that.” He trailed off a little, not sure whether he should be more specific or if it would make the other boy uncomfortable.

The thing was, while he was aware of what Bryce and his other team members had said to Danny in the lunchroom, he didn’t know whether any of it was in fact true. For all he knew, Danny was straight and maybe even just as homophobic as the rest of them, and if he thought Steve was gay-friendly or even guessed that his sexuality was anything other than arrow straight... well, Steve had seen the bruises on the blonde’s knuckles, he could see he was well-built and a fighter. Who knew what would happen?

Danny snorted. “Let me guess, gay bashing?”

He was used to being open about things by now, and something told him he didn’t have to worry too much about Steve; the way this kid was speaking now, and the way he had acted the other day by being polite and letting him go, spoke volumes about his attitudes.

Steve nodded, reaching the double entrance doors and holding one open for his companion.

“Those guys are a bunch of douchebags,” Danny sighed, “And unfortunately when you put a group of people like that together then they only encourage each other and become even worse. Most guys just fall in line with them... but not you, apparently.”

He studied Steve for a moment as they stopped on the curbside, and the taller boy felt himself begin to blush under the assessing gaze.

“I don’t agree with what they say, and I never will,” he confirmed, squaring his shoulders as he began to feel more sure of himself around the other boy.

Danny nodded and looked off into the distance. “I guess maybe I need to rethink my own assumptions,” he replied honestly, “Because I’ve always believed all jocks are morons. I figure that’s just been proven wrong.” He looked back at Steve and their eyes met for a moment.

The brunette could see the humour in his companion’s eyes, but behind that was something so much deeper; a mix of pain and hope, and a jaded sadness that spoke silently of too much experience with bullies. His muscles were still tense, and he seemed to continue to be wary and alert of Steve, despite the conversation they were having. Steve knew he wanted to get to know this boy, and prove to him that not everyone was going to try and hurt him.

“Which way do you live?” he asked casually, “My house is only a few streets away. I live with my Aunt, I could maybe get her to drop you home if you need it?”

Danny shook his head. “My sister is coming to pick me up,” he shrugged, “She won’t be long.”

When the school had called his mom about the fight and the detention, she had told them to let him know Stella would collect him when she finished work. He was sure his parents would be pissed about him getting into trouble again, but at least he knew they would give him a chance to explain himself.

“What was your fight about?” Steve inquired, and Danny looked down at his hand and flexed his bruised knuckles.

“There was some kid, a little girl, and some idiots were picking on her. I hate that, y’know, groups of people ganging up on their victims...” He shoved his hands back in his pockets and shrugged. “I told one of the guys to leave her alone and they told me to beat it or get beaten. I didn’t give them the chance.”

Steve smiled, impressed. “That’s a good thing you did.”

There was a long moment when neither boy had anything to say. Danny didn’t know this guy well enough to trust him yet, and he looked like he wanted to say something so he stayed quiet and let the taller boy decide whether to come out with it or not.

“Is it true?” Steve blurted out eventually, unable to stop himself any longer. Part of him knew it was none of his business, but he also felt the need to know the lay of the land. “What they said to you in the cafeteria, I mean.”

Danny took a step back and pulled his hands from his pockets, readying himself for a physical confrontation even before he’d fully thought it through – he was so used to having people attack him, either verbally or physically, that it was just a natural reaction now.

He could see his sister’s car turn the corner at the end of the street, so he decided it was safe to be honest now that he had a quick exit.

“Yeah, I’m bi,” he said finally, “That gonna be a problem?”

Stella pulled up next to them and leaned over to pop the passenger side door open for her brother.

“Get in, loser!” she shouted at him, grinning.

“Shut your big damn mouth for one minute, wouldja Stell?” Danny flipped her the bird playfully before looking back at Steve. “Well?”

The quarterback shook his head. “No, it’s not a problem at all.” He met Danny’s gaze again to try and assure him he was telling the truth.

For the first time in months, Danny found himself relaxing in the presence of someone who wasn’t direct family. It was a nice feeling. But he also knew that he couldn’t befriend this guy, not because he didn’t like him or because he didn’t need a friend – and dear god, did he need someone he could trust – but for Steve’s sake he couldn’t put him at risk.

He was new here, and he’d potentially alienated himself from the football team so he would already be a possible target for the big dogs now. Add to that an association with a known social outcast and Steve was dead meat. Danny didn’t want that to happen to him, Steve was too nice a guy.

“Your friend need a lift, Danny?” Stella’s voice drifted from the car.

Steve ducked down slightly so the girl could see him and gave her a small wave.

“Nah I’m okay, I live close by. I can walk it.” He stood back up straight and smiled at Danny. “I’ll see you around tomorrow?”

He felt his stomach drop a little when the other boy gave him a sad smile in return and shook his head.

“I’m sorry Steve, but for your own good you need to stay away from me,” he sighed heavily, “You’ve seen how they treat me. Believe it when I tell you, you don’t want to be associated with a fag...”

Steve stepped forward and held his hand out to the other boy. “Danny, wait-”

“Seriously Steve,” the blonde dropped himself into the passenger seat and gestured for Stella to leave. He looked away from the brunette. “I mean it, stay the fuck away from me.”

He slammed the car door shut, and Steve could only watch as they pulled away from the curb and disappeared off down the street.

“Who was that?” Stella asked cautiously as her younger brother sank into the passenger seat unhappily.

“No one,” he groused.

“Didn’t look like no one,” she pressed, only receiving an angry sigh in return.

“Just drop it, okay Stell? I’m not in the mood.”

Stella rolled her eyes. “You’re never in the mood for anything ‘cept being a dick,” she shot back, but obligingly dropped the argument.

Danny was at least glad that she knew and understood his reasons. She’d been through high school herself, and had witnessed what he’d been through over the past year. He only hoped the quarterback would take the easy way out and back off.

Steve didn’t understand what had just happened; Danny seemed to think he needed to protect him somehow, that Steve would be put in a bad position if they became friends, and he felt his heart twist when he realised how alone Danny must feel.

His shoulders sagged as he began his journey home, getting lost in his thoughts until he realised he was at his front door. When he got inside, Mary was sitting at the kitchen table with her homework spread out in front of her, looking pensive.

His sister hadn’t said much in the months since their mom had died, and he gave her shoulder a squeeze as he walked by and got some juice from the fridge. He was used to her sullen silence now, and the times he and Deb had tried to break through to her had never ended well, so he let her continue as usual and just talked to her.

“Sorry I’m late, got detention which I’m sure Aunt Deb will love. Had to deal with a bunch of assholes at school and it’s gonna come back to bite me in the ass, I know it... and I thought I’d made a new friend, but it turns out he wants nothing to do with me. People are jerks, huh?”

He poured her a glass of juice as well and set it in front of her before grabbing his bag again to head up to his room.

“Thank you,” came the soft response.

Steve stopped suddenly, turning to look at Mary in surprise. “Um... That’s okay, Mare,” he smiled, unsure whether he should move in case he scared her back into silence.

She nodded and went back to her text book, but she bit her lip thoughtfully and looked up at her brother again.

“Not _everyone’s_ a jerk, Steve. Some people are good.”

He was absolutely stunned. Not only was Mary talking, but she was actually sounding hopeful. His heart twisted, and he approached her carefully to plant a kiss on her temple.

“Yeah, I think you’re right, Mary.”

Steve didn’t know what had happened today to make Mary want to talk again, but he was sure as hell glad of it. He’d barely heard her voice in months, and that little breakthrough had his heart lifting. It gave him more hope than he’d felt in a long time, but he decided not to press his luck.

He let her get back to her school work and headed upstairs, knowing Deb would likely ground him regardless of the reasons behind his fighting. She would tell him that violence solved nothing, but he was a ‘leap before you look’ kind of guy and it seemed to be ingrained in him.

He thought about Danny, and Mary’s words echoed in his head. No, not everyone was a jerk, but unfortunately the one guy he knew definitely wasn’t one was also the very one who was backing away from him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any comments to let me know what you're thinking - comments are love!


	3. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a lot harder to get rid of than Danny thought, a.k.a Danny never gets a choice in partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little twist on the 'partnership' thing here :D Enjoy!

Steve sat at the back of the classroom and tapped the end of his pen thoughtfully on his pad. He could see Danny, two rows in front and over to the right, slumped forward over his desk and doodling on the top of his paper. Apparently the guy wasn’t all that interested in American History.

The teacher had been giving them a rundown of the events at Pearl Harbour, and Steve had let his mind wander a little because he already knew all about that particular day in history. He had been brought up on Hawaii, he’d been to the museums there and his own grandfather had been killed that day defending the islands.

So instead he thought about Danny, and mused over how he was going to talk to the boy and convince him that Steve wanted to be his friend, regardless of what Danny thought the consequences might be for him. He hadn’t spoken to the boy for almost four days now, though not for want of trying; the day after their shared detention Steve had approached Danny in the hallway only to have the robust little blonde dart out of his way with an apprehensive look, and again avoiding him later in the quad. He obviously thought he knew what was best for the football player.

He seemed so alone, so defensive, and Steve got that – he’d felt like life had been turned on its head the last few months, like no one would understand what he’d been through, and so he had shied away from letting anyone get close. There was something about Danny though; an honesty in his ice blue eyes, his apparent forthright openness, and the need to do good which shone through from his actions, like defending that kid and landing himself in trouble over it.

Danny could practically feel Steve’s eyes on him. He’d glanced back earlier in the class to see the brunette watching him, and he had immediately turned his back to ward him off. It didn’t seem to have stopped him though, and the shorter boy found it unsettling that he was so very aware of the other boy, like his mind had latched on to the guy somehow and didn’t want to let go.

The teacher was wandering around the room asking questions, and she tapped the papers she was holding in her hand on Danny’s shoulder, glaring down at his doodles on the paper.

“Mr Williams, as you’re so _very_ interested in the events of Pearl Harbour, tell me this... During the battle, four US Navy battleships were sunk, but only three have been raised since. Which one was never brought up from the harbour?”

Relief washed through Danny; he’d been paying attention for that part of the lesson, thank god, and the information had settled in his steel trap of a brain.

“The U.S.S. Arizona, Miss.”

The teacher cocked her head at him, seeming almost a little annoyed that she hadn’t caught him out. Ms Colt was a nice lady, and she was aware of the problems Danny had with other students, or rather the other way around, and was kind to him. Equally, she had also told him he needed to concentrate to succeed, and he was obviously not following instructions. She gently but insistently removed the pen from his hand and placed it on his pad.

“Correct, Mr Williams. I’m glad to see something is sinking in despite your lack of attention _because_ ,” she began to address the class as a whole, “As you may remember, I told you there would be some project work in this subject, well here it begins. You will be split into pairs for the essay which needs to be completed over the coming weekend. The details are in the pack I will hand out, and it is due on Monday. Not Tuesday, not Wednesday, but _Monday_.”

The room began to hum as friends started to nudge one another and whisper, pairing themselves up, and Danny’s stomach twisted. Much like the scrawny kid who was always picked last for dodge ball, it was unlikely anybody would willingly buddy up with him for this project. He’d more than likely end up with someone who hated him, they’d be stuck with the ‘gay boy’, and he’d probably end up doing most of the work while they avoided him.

Then the teacher turned as she reached the front of the room. “Oh, and I wouldn’t get too excited, I’ve already decided your pairings because I know what you lot are like...”

The blonde sighed inwardly while the rest of the class erupted into annoyed groans. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. If anything, it increased the chances of being forced together with someone who really didn’t want to work with him.

Ms Colt began slapping packs down on everyone’s desks, their ‘buddy’ written at the top, and there were happy noises and complaints alike as the assignments were issued, students beginning to move and talk to the person they were placed with. She smiled at Danny as she placed his in front of him and he winced in preparation as he looked at the names.

Holy crap. He couldn’t believe it.

A tall presence at his side made him look up, and Steve was gazing down at him, assignment in hand.

“Looks like we’re working together, partner,” he grinned almost smugly, “I think we’re gonna get along just fine...”

The bell for end of period rang, and Danny could only look on stunned as Steve happily gathered his things together, looking more than content at the results of that lesson. The blonde couldn’t understand for the life of him why someone like Steve would willingly hang out with him, choose Danny over people like Bryce and the other jocks, and subject himself to being a social outcast... but damn it if he wasn’t glad of that fact.

However much he tried to hide it under a layer of cold indifference in an attempt to push the other boy away, his heart was warmed by the way Steve apparently refused to give up on him.

It wasn’t until lunchtime that Steve caught up with Danny again. He was excited about this project, glad that he had managed to land himself back in the blonde’s orbit so quickly after the kid had told him to stay away. He had needed the excuse to be persistent without coming across and too forceful, and this was perfect.

“Hey,” he greeted the shorter boy, sliding in next to him at the bench in the quad.

Danny was a little startled, not expecting anyone to want to associate with him, but then this was Steve, and Steve didn’t ever seem to take no for an answer.

“You do realise you are actually _choosing_ to be a loser here, McGarrett,” he grumbled, trying to hide that he was a little glad for the company, “You’ve gone from star quarterback to the gutter in the space of four days. Not the kind of records you want to be breaking around here.”

“Hey, I’m still quarterback,” he gave Danny his most charming smile, “They didn’t kick me off the team, though Coach says I’m on probation.”

Danny’s stomach flipped at that easy grin and warm hazel eyes, and he had to look away and smother his reaction. “Well, I’m glad,” he mumbled, “You’ll need that status if you’re going to insist on being seen with me.”

“I have to be seen with you, _partner_ ,” Steve chuckled, pulling the assignment out of his backpack, “You remember this, right? We’ve got to write about Pearl Harbour and, lucky for you, I grew up in Hawaii. You’ve got yourself an inside man.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, I’m the luckiest guy in school.”

“Damn right,” Steve smirked, and Danny’s stomach did that twisting thing again.

The blonde grabbed the other boy’s pack from his hands to distract himself from that smile and those eyes, leafing through the pages before stuffing the last of his sandwich into his mouth and picking up his bag to leave. “I’m glad you’re planning on being useful.”

“I have many uses,” Steve smirked.

Danny couldn’t help but get the impression the other boy was flirting with him somehow, but he shook his head to clear it of those ideas. There was no way.

“How are we going to do this? The project thing?” Danny asked, handing the papers back.

“My Aunt Deb says I’m still grounded after the fight,” Steve sighed, remembering the argument vividly, “So if we can do the work at my place it would be great. Unless you’re in the same boat?”

Danny shook his head. His Ma had been so mad at him until he’d explained what had happened, and then she had softened and let him off with just having to do extra chores. She was always one for social justice, and the fact that Danny had been trying to help someone had been a key part of lessening his punishment, but she continued to insist physical fighting shouldn’t be his answer for everything – that’s what the boxing lessons were for, dealing with his short temper and anger issues, but bullying brought out his aggressive side regardless. As for grounding, she never really had to tell him he wasn’t allowed out these days because his lack of friends meant he didn’t have anywhere to go.

“I think Ma will be okay if it’s for school work,” he agreed.

Steve slipped some paper and a pen from his bag to write down his address and home phone number, handing it to Danny.

“That’s where I live. You wanna start on it tonight?”

Danny nodded. “I’ll have to go home for dinner and check with my parents, but yeah. Maybe seven?”

Steve grinned again. “It’s a date,” he confirmed, and then stumbled over his choice of phrase in case it came over a little too strong, “Well, I mean, it’s not a... it’s a thing, I guess.”

The blonde just gave him a mildly entertained look. “Smooth, McGarrett. I’ll see you later.”

As Danny walked away, he tried to keep the butterflies in his stomach from making him feel sick. He was actually excited about that night, nervous, and he tried to push that feeling away because he didn’t want to get his hopes up... but he couldn’t help feeling attracted towards the football player.

Everything about him seemed engineered to be Danny’s weakness; tall, dark hair, strong features and the knowledge the guy was physically fit enough to be starring quarterback all meant that his body reacted a certain way to Steve McGarrett. It gave him the sweats just being near him, and with those hazel eyes and that drop-dead gorgeous smile, he was beautiful. But he was also straight.

This was going to be a tough weekend.

Steve watched Danny walk away and couldn’t help but keep his eyes on the boy’s firm ass for a little longer than was strictly necessary. He was really cute, and the longer he let himself think about it, the more attracted he became to Danny. Compact body, broad shoulders, striking blue eyes and piercing gaze; there was just something about him that captured Steve’s attention and wouldn’t let go.

The morose attitude and the fact that he kept on throwing up walls between them would put most people off, but the more he pushed away the more Steve just wanted to break those barriers down. He couldn’t wait to see what Danny could be like away from the pressures of school and without the worries of having to protect Steve from joining him in the reject pile.

This weekend was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, your thoughts give me life :D


	4. What's In A Jacket?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys work on their joint project, and Steve gives something away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, chapters 2 and 3 were kind of short, so I'm giving you a second chapter today to make up for it :) Enjoy!

When Steve heard the doorbell ring he barrelled out of his room and down the stairs, almost knocking over his sister in the hallway.

“Watch out, idiot,” she grumbled at him, but the hint of a smile on her face just widened the quarterback’s grin, simply because he hadn’t seen it in a while. He’d seen more life from her these past few days than in three whole months, and that smile was a rare sight.

“Sorry, Mare.”

“Why are you so giddy?” she asked curiously, “Thought this was a school thing...”

“It is,” Steve replied as he reached the door, hand on the doorknob, “But that’s not the reason I’m ‘giddy’... who even _uses_ that word anyway?”

Mary Ann shrugged and headed into the kitchen, and Steve turned to open the door and let Danny in. The blonde had called shortly after they both got home, apparently glad to be getting out of the house after an argument had erupted between his sisters, practically engulfing the entire Williams household.

He was standing on the front step with his hands shoved into his jeans pockets, backpack over his shoulder and hair ruffled by the cool wind, looking like he was happy for the reprieve.

“Hey,” Steve beamed at him, surprised at quite how much his chest tightened at the sight.

“Heya,” Danny smiled back, “Never thought I’d appreciate having to use my Friday night for a project, but Bridget and Stella are making my Ma’s life hell right now, and that’s having a negative effect on my sunny disposition... Matty wanted to come with me, but I told him he couldn’t so... casualties of war and all that...” He shrugged nonchalantly.

Steve snorted and held the door open for his friend to welcome him in from the cold. He still wasn’t entirely used to the drop in temperature from Hawaii, but the native seemed comfortable with the chill, wearing only an overshirt where Steve would have needed a thicker jacket.

He waved Danny through towards the kitchen. “Yeah, that doesn’t sound like fun. Glad I could rescue you.”

The shorter boy snorted and faked a swoon. “Oh, my knight in shining armour.”

Danny felt more relaxed already. There was something about Steve that just put him at ease and brought him out of himself, and that was refreshing after always feeling he had to hide away at school every day.

He turned around and almost collided with a young girl coming the other way with a sandwich in her hand, putting his hand on her arm to steady them both.

“Oh hey, sorry,” he said.

Mary Ann’s natural reaction was to lash out and remove the unfamiliar hand from her arm, still uncomfortable with strangers since her mother’s death, but as she glared up at Danny her eyes widened.

“Hey, it’s _you_!” She pointed at the blonde and creased her brow, “You know Steve?”

Danny stumbled over his words. “I uh, yeah... so do you, apparently?”

Steve arrived at his side at gave them both a confused look, realising they appeared to recognise one another.

“Danny, this is my sister, Mary Ann... what’s going on?”

The Jersey boy opened his mouth, looking a little unsure of what to say, but Mary got there first.

“Last week some boys were pushing me around, they wanted my lunch money and... and they were... being mean...” She gestured to the other boy. “Danny stopped them, he was amazing. He saved me.”

Danny blushed and looked down at the floor, a little uncomfortable with the praise and the way the young girl now seemed to be looking at him with adoring eyes.

“I um, well, you would have been okay...”

Steve interrupted, brushing Mary’s hair back from her face and looking her over carefully, panic flaring in his belly and becoming protective over what had happened even though time had passed.

“What? You didn’t tell me you were being bullied, Mare. What happened?”

“I told a boy I know in my class about mom, I thought he was my friend, but he laughed and called me... he said mom and dad didn’t want us, that dad obviously couldn’t wait to give us away and mom...” She trailed off, tears brimming again in her eyes, and Steve dove forward to wrap his arms around his sister, anger and pain twisting in his chest.

“That’s not true Mary, you know it’s not...”

It felt strange saying those words to comfort his sibling when they were to discourage thoughts and emotions he had been feeling himself. It was hard not to feel rejected by their father when he sent them away, though Steve had been trying to see things from John’s perspective; their dad would be in pain as well, and from what he had briefly said to Steve about protecting them from something, it seemed to relate to his work as a cop though he wouldn’t talk about it.

Mary hugged him back and then pulled away, wiping a tear from her cheek.

“His older brother was there and he joined in, and then he said he wanted my money and pushed me,” she looked up at Danny again, “Next thing I knew, _he_ was there. The other boy wouldn’t leave me alone, and Danny had to hit him. The teacher saw and... I didn’t even get to say thank you...”

Danny nodded, giving Mary a little smile. “It’s okay... I couldn’t let them bully you like that.”

Steve’s eyes widened as he put two and two together, gazing at the blonde boy. “ _That’s_ why you were in detention? Protecting Mary? _That_ was the fight you got into?”

Danny nodded. He hadn’t wanted to divulge too much information about what had happened, not wanting to come across as playing the hero or claiming credit, especially when he didn’t know Steve that well.

“That’s...” The brunette was amazed, not quite believing that the boy he had befriended had looked after his sister that way, not even knowing they were related. He didn’t know what to say, except to try and show his appreciation. “Thank you, Danny.”

Steve reached out and squeezed his friend’s arm, gaining a soft smile and yet another blush from the shorter boy which he found enamouring, but then Mary was leaping on Danny and squeezing him tight.

“Thank you so much,” she sighed against his chest before leaning back enough to gaze up at him with doe eyes, her arms still around his waist.

Steve felt a stab of jealousy as he suddenly realised that Mary appeared to have fallen for Danny because of his heroics, and he frowned at himself for feeling that way. Oh crap, had he developed his own crush and not even realised?

He put his hand gently on his sister’s shoulder to encourage her to let go, partly because of the jealousy it elicited within himself but also because Danny looked so uncomfortable, though he was trying not to show it.

“Listen Mare, Danny and I have got to go get some work done. We’ve got a big project to do.” He grabbed a couple of Coke bottles from the fridge, which had been the reason he was aiming for the kitchen in the first place, and tugged on his sister again.

The girl backed away and sighed dreamily. “Okay, bye Danny...”

“Um, bye Mary,” he smiled and made a quick exit.

Steve followed him, directing his friend up the stairs and in through the first door at the top.

“This is my room,” he explained, closing the door behind him with his foot, “Sorry about Mary.”

“It’s okay,” Danny chuckled, “I’m just glad she’s okay. I didn’t realise she was your sister.”

Steve handed him a Coke and gestured towards his bed so Danny could dump his bag.

“I think she’s got a crush on you...”

He almost felt annoyed saying it, but he found himself wanting to establish exactly where Danny stood on that. Steve tried to tell himself it was because he was protective of his sister’s feelings, but he couldn’t deny it was more than that.

Danny looked up at his friend, watching as the brunette casually opened the project folder up on his desk. He seemed a little tense now, and the Jersey boy sat down on the bed carefully, wary that Steve was probably worried about Mary.

“I uh... she’s a sweet girl and all, but I guess I’ll have to let her down gently,” he mumbled, breathing out a small sigh when Steve’s shoulders relaxed.

Steve nodded, attempting to disguise his relief. “Yeah, well she’s been through a lot. I think you helping her out was kind of a breakthrough, you know? She’s been so withdrawn these past few months and up until Monday she’d barely said two words...” He looked up, his eyes meeting Danny’s across the room. “I think the kindness of a stranger really got through to her.”

Danny swallowed thickly, suddenly quite overwhelmed with the open emotions behind Steve’s eyes. The brunette gazed at him for a moment longer before looking away and clearing his throat, and Danny busied himself with retrieving his own project paperwork from his bag. Both boys were quiet for a minute or two, unsure of what to say, but Danny’s thoughts were flickering back to what Steve and Mary had said downstairs and he couldn’t contain his curiosity. He wanted to understand their situation so he wouldn’t put his foot in it as he was inclined to do, and it would also break the tense silence that had descended on them.

“Um... what did Mary mean downstairs? About your mom and dad?” He remembered Steve had said he lived with his aunt, but it hadn’t really occurred to him until the mention of the other boy’s parents to wonder why they weren’t in the picture, or why Steve no longer lived in Hawaii.

Steve’s chest tightened with a cocktail of emotions when his friend asked that question. Aside from Mary and Deb, he’d barely spoken to anyone about his mom and what had happened, not really wanting to deal with those events. If he said the words that made it all the more real, and he hated feeling vulnerable.

John had brought his kids up not to show too much emotion or give themselves away, especially Steve. McGarrett men didn’t cry, didn’t show weakness, and it was always best to bottle your feelings up and keep them out of sight.

But Steve was slowly beginning to realise that his dad’s way wasn’t necessarily the best way. After all, it had led to John pushing them away and shipping them off to the mainland, and it was those same attitudes that had caused Mary to shut down and stop talking to everyone, even her own brother. He hadn’t realised quite how much he missed her voice, her boisterous attitude, until these last few days – tonight had been the most words he’d heard out of his sister in forever, the first time he had seen her begin to look like the real Mary again, and it was all down to his new friend.

Steve bit the inside of his lip and resolved to finally talk about Doris to another person, and that person would be Danny. He felt like he could trust the blonde boy even though he barely knew him, and if he wanted Danny to realise he could trust Steve then maybe the quarterback was going to have to give a little bit of himself away in return.

“My... my mom died,” he mumbled, twisting a pen in between his fingers and staring at the floor, “Just over three months ago. Killed with a car bomb. Dad couldn’t handle me and Mary being around so he sent us away, here, so Aunt Deb could look after us.”

He looked up to see Danny watching him carefully, compassion in those cool blue eyes and worry creasing his brow.

“Oh God, I’m sorry Steve, I didn’t know,” the blonde apologised, feeling like an idiot for asking. It was obviously painful for his friend in so many ways, and settling his own curiosity wasn’t worth seeing the upset in Steve’s face.

“No, it’s okay,” the jock waved his hand to assuage the other boy’s guilt, “Actually it... it feels better to say it. I thought... I thought that saying it out loud might somehow make it worse, but I guess... I guess it makes no difference, really. I can’t pretend it didn’t happen.”

Danny nodded, understanding where Steve was coming from. His family had always taught him that it was good to talk things through and whereas, like tonight, that sometimes led to huge arguments – especially with the Williams’ tendency towards the dramatic – it also meant they were an honest, close, and above all _happy_ family. The end result of unburdening yourself was usually worth the rawness and discomfort of opening up a metaphorical vein.

“We don’t have to talk about it now,” Danny suggested, relieving a little pressure from the situation, “I mean, we can. If you want to? But it must be hard to think about and I get that.”

Steve nodded, grateful to be given the out he needed. “Yeah, we’ve got this assignment anyway,” he gave a dry chuckle, glad when Danny accepted the lame excuse with a smile.

“Oh yeah, Pearl Harbour, interesting stuff,” the shorter boy flicked through the pages in front of him and steered the conversation into steadier waters, before letting a sly smile slip onto his face. “The idea of this essay make me practically _giddy_ with excitement...”

Steve sucked in a sharp breath and snapped his eyes up to look at the other boy, his pulse quickening. Had he heard his conversation with Mary in the hallway earlier on? He didn’t have to wonder for very longer, the blonde grinning and confirming his suspicions.

“Your front door isn’t very soundproof.”

It was Steve’s turn to blush, a little embarrassed that Danny had been aware of his eagerness from the start, and he tried to shrug it off and act nonchalant.

“I’m just... really passionate about history,” he lied.

Danny snorted, but decided to leave the subject alone in case Steve realised the blonde had been just as excited at the prospect of their working together. Could it be that Steve felt that spark too? At the very least, he hadn’t just walked away when Danny had made it so easy for him to do so, and that showed something. Exactly what, the shorter boy was unsure, but he couldn’t stop himself from wanting to find out.

The two of them settled into their work, discussing the various events of the bombing of Pearl Harbour and what it had meant for the US as a whole. Danny listened to Steve’s retelling of his grandfather’s part in defending Hawaii, fascinated by the direct link between their text books and his friend’s personal family history.

They discussed which parts they wanted to divide out, collaborate on, and who would research what. When there came a knock on Steve’s bedroom door, the two boys were so immersed in their work that they both jumped at the sound.

The door opened and Deb leaned in, smiling at the two students who were now both sitting on Steve’s floor, paperwork and books spread out around them.

“I didn’t want to interrupt you two and your school work, but it’s getting a little late. Looks like you’ve been busy, though!” She gestured to all the papers and then stepped into the room, holding her hand out to Danny. “Hello, I’m Deborah. You must be Daniel?”

The blonde immediately leapt to his feet, taking her hand and shaking it.

“Yeah, I’m Steve’s friend from school. Nice to meet you, ma’am.”

“Oh, such manners,” she laughed and patted Danny’s cheek while Steve barely stifled a chuckle at the way his work partner had become so polite when moments before Deb had arrived he had been cursing like a sailor over the sheer amount of research they had to do.

They tidied up their mess, Danny leaving his side of the work in a vaguely organised pile on Steve’s desk. They still had more to do, and he wasn’t about to slow the momentum they had going by splitting the workload to go their separate ways. He and Steve were working as a team – a good one, at that – and Danny was finding that he was enjoying every moment spent in the presence of his new buddy.

Steve felt his mood dip a little as he led Danny back down to the front door, knowing the blonde was leaving, but he reminded himself that Danny would be back the next day.

“So, I can show up around ten tomorrow morning?” Danny offered hopefully.

“Yeah, Aunt Deb said she’d make us lunch and everything,” Steve agreed, opening the door and shivering when the cold air hit them both.

“Ugh,” Danny cringed and wrapped his arms around himself, “Why didn’t I think to bring a jacket? It was mild earlier...”

He didn’t have far to walk, but he hadn’t realised just how cold it would be, or how late, when he would be returning home.

Steve paused for a moment and then smiled, a thought occurring to him and creating a warm feeling in his stomach. He turned and grabbed his football jacket off the hook, holding it out to Danny.

“Here, wear this.”

Danny looked between Steve’s soft smile and the red jacket, ‘McGarrett’ spelled out in big, white letters on the back, not quite believing what was happening. His pulse sped up, and he licked his dry lips.

“Uh, you do realise that the only time jocks let someone else wear their letterman is when it’s their girlfriend or some chick they’re hitting on and trying to impress, right?” he chuckled.

The varsity jacket was a sought-after item by any cheerleader or person who was into football players, and it held special meaning because of just how prestigious it was to wear one, let alone be given it for safe keeping by its owner. It must have the same meaning in Hawaii as on the mainland, surely?

“Just take it,” Steve’s cheeks heated up as he pressed it into Danny’s hand, “It’s cold out.”

“So you’re just trying to keep me warm?” the blonde asked playfully, trying to disguise the stab of hope in his chest as he slipped his arms into the sleeves and adjusted it over his broad shoulders. It felt seriously good.

Steve’s smile could have melted even the coldest of hearts.

“Yeah, something like that,” he murmured.

Danny locked eyes with his friend for a moment and felt his heart skip a beat, and he knew in that moment that he was in trouble. Developing a crush on another boy could lead to all sorts of problems, especially when he was still unsure as to whether Steve felt the same way.

The brunette had been pretty ambiguous as to his own sexuality although he’d naturally assumed Super Jock was straight like his team mates – though the brunette had already proven himself to be different before – and Danny couldn’t tell currently whether the signs he thought he might be seeing were just wishful thinking or not. Steve could just be a kind, sweet heterosexual boy who didn’t realise his friendly attitude might come across as flirting, and Danny wasn’t sure yet if he was ready to risk dashing his own hopes to find out.

Steve stuffed his hands in his pockets as he watched the shorter boy trot down the steps outside his door, and when Danny turned to look back up at him and wave the butterflies in his belly broke out again.

He didn’t know if Danny was purposefully ignoring Steve’s flirtations because he didn’t like him in that way, or whether the blonde was just oblivious. Hell, maybe Steve wasn’t being clear enough in the way he was acting, but it was difficult to get a gauge on where they both stood. Surely Danny could have refused the letterman if he didn’t like Steve?

It was unsteady ground, trying to work out how far to push and pull, not wanting to scare the other boy off or end up embarrassing himself but, at the same time, not wanting to be too aloof.

He would have to see how things went the next day, but he couldn’t keep from being hopeful when Danny threw him that cheeky grin before he turned and walked away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please comment because I am needy :D


	5. Writer's Cramp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny suffers from too much hard work. Steve makes him feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe these two are about to stop being idiots?

The next morning, Danny was trying to escape the house without anyone seeing. When he’d returned home the previous evening most of his siblings had been in bed, he’d managed to stash his stuff in his room before his parents saw him, and Stella had gone out with her boyfriend in an attempt to escape the earlier argument. The house had been quiet and no one had seen him or the football jacket he’d been wearing, and for now he wanted to keep it that way.

He once again managed to avoid his family’s sight as he left, only yelling through the kitchen doorway to his Ma that he was going back to Steve’s to do the project and he didn’t know how long it would take. She’d been facing away, washing up breakfast dishes at the sink, and she hadn’t looked up as she called back that she loved him and to have fun.

Victorious, he grinned as he bounced down the front steps and onto the sidewalk, slinging the jacket over his shoulder... and running straight into his older sister coming the other way.

“Morning, Squirt,” she beamed at him, her eyes catching on the red garment draped over his shoulder, “You join the football team while I wasn’t looking?”

Danny felt the blush burst onto his cheeks. “Me? A jock? You serious? Nah, this is... a Halloween costume...”

Stella arched an eyebrow at him. “It’s November, Danny. You’re either a bit late, or hella early.”

Danny swerved around his sister and began to walk away. “Yeah, speaking of late or early Stell, where ya been? Ma’s not gonna be pleased you stayed out all night.”

“She’ll get over it.” The taller girl ignored his attempt to change the subject and grabbed the jacket from his hands, holding it up and spreading it wide so she could see the back. “Who’s McGarrett?”

“Hey!” Danny swiped it back and bundled it under his arm protectively, “None of your goddamned business!”

“Oooh,” Stella cooed, “Baby bro, you got a _boyfriend_?”

The younger sibling backed up and readjusted his backpack, still blushing. “No, Stell, he’s just my friend. He leant me his jacket.”

“Yeah? Not just any jacket though is it, Danny?” She gasped, “Oh my _god_ , was it the boy from after detention last week? Holy crap, he was a cutie!”

“Fuck off!” Danny called back as he made a run for it, though the smile creeping onto his face belied his anger.

He’d joked about it last night with Steve, the fact that giving the letterman jacket was the equivalent of a jock pick-up line, and now Stella was confirming that assumption. So, maybe he _was_ right?

He could hear his older sister cackling behind him. “Okay sweetie, have a happy Halloween!”

Twenty minutes later, Danny arrived outside Steve’s house and paused at the front door. He smoothed his hair down and checked his reflection in the glass panel before knocking, internally berating himself for being so worried about how he appeared to Steve. He just couldn’t help it, though.

The brunette opened the front door and – holy hell – he was fresh out of the shower with wet, spiky hair, towel over his arm and t-shirt in his hand, bare torso there for viewing. Yeah, he was ripped; abs, pecs, the whole nine yards, and a dark trail of hair that led down into his jeans.

Danny was so stunned for a moment that he almost forgot to greet his friend.

“Uh, hi...”

Steve grinned at the blonde, blushing a little when he noticed his blue eyes sweep down his body.

“Heya,” he replied, dropping the towel so he could pull his shirt over his head, “Come in.”

Danny swallowed thickly before moving past him, and Steve closed the door, picking the towel back up and hanging it on a rail to dry.

“The work is still where we left it,” he advised, quickly distracting from Danny’s reaction which, he had to admit, had thrilled him a bit. He hadn’t meant to open the door half-dressed, but he’d just come out of the bathroom when he’d heard the knock and he hadn’t wanted Aunt Deb to get chatting to Danny and embarrass Steve or talk his friend’s ear off.

The woman herself appeared at the top of the stairs as they made their way up.

“Oh hello there, Daniel,” she smiled, “Are you boys going to be working on your project again?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Danny answered politely, causing Steve to smile at his sweet manners.

“Good, good,” she turned her gaze on Steve, “I’ve got to go and collect Mary Ann from her soccer practice, and then we’re off shopping for a few hours. Can I trust you two not to wreck the place?” she asked, only half joking.

She was still annoyed about the detention, and Steve continued to be very much grounded, but she seemed to have softened her attitude a bit after seeing how well her nephew was working with his new friend.

“Yeah, of course,” Steve nodded, “We’re just gonna be doing the essay.”

“Okay,” she smiled, “In that case, I’ll trust you two to sort out your own lunch.” She handed Steve a pizza menu for a local joint and twenty dollars. “Have fun.”

With that, she left to collect his sister, and Steve couldn’t believe his luck at having the house for just himself and Danny.

They settled in on the bedroom floor again, finding it easier to spread the books and papers between them so they could do their research. Steve had dug through some of the things he’d brought with him from Hawaii, which included some of his family’s memorabilia, and he’d found his grandfather’s posthumous medals and citation for bravery. Danny handled them with the relevant care and attention, which Steve appreciated deeply.

“So who is writing all this up?” Danny asked, sighing when Steve gave him a hopeful look.

“If I go call the pizza place, maybe you could start on it?” the brunette grinned.

“Seriously?” the shorter boy grumbled, “You’re gonna make me do this?” He wasn’t all that annoyed, but he was beginning to realise it was fun to banter with his partner a bit.

“Come on, Danny, please? I hate reports...” Steve begged, giving him big eyes that would break the cruellest of men.

“Fine, alright, on _one_ condition,” Danny shook his pen at his friend.

Steve cocked his head to one side. “Anything,” he said sincerely, and the blonde’s breath caught in his throat for a second as he considered just how far that word went.

“Just... don’t order from that place,” Danny gestured to the menu, “C’mere.”

Steve moved forward slightly hesitantly, finding his wrist being taken firmly before Danny used a pen to write a number on his palm.

“That’s Manny’s, they do the best slices around here,” the blonde smiled, “Frankie’s is a close second, and Sal’s for pasta, but that’s who you wanna be calling. Not shit like this.”

He tossed the menu in the trash with a cursory look of distaste.

Steve laughed, teasing his partner. “Wow, you sure know your food, D.”

“I do, and don’t you forget it,” the shorter boy relaxed back against the bed again, “Now go order a mozzarella and tomato, and none of that ham and pineapple crap your precious Hawaii likes to claim is food, huh?”

Steve rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. They spent the next hour or so with the jock reading out their research while Danny wrote it all out, bouncing off one another and working like clockwork, two cogs in a machine. Pizza arrived and they took a break to eat, and Steve told Danny all about growing up in Hawaii and what it was like to have a cop as a dad, while the blonde related with having a dad in the fire service and told his own tales of New Jersey and what it was like in a household with three siblings who had no volume control.

Steve began to talk about his mom – something he hadn’t done in months because it hurt too much – and Danny listened and laughed and talked about his own parents in counterpoint. Their families seemed so different in their attitudes, the McGarretts being a small, enclosed and stoic unit while the Williams were large and brash and talked about anything, and yet the two boys could connect with seemingly no trouble.

A weight seemed to lift off both of their shoulders, experiences of loss and rejection shared alike, and their eye contact increased and became less awkward by the minute.

With food done they resumed with the assignment again, and Danny was writing the final paragraph of the conclusion a lot sooner than they thought they’d be finishing.

“That’s it, all done... I think we got everything in?” Danny dropped his pen and clapped his hands together, leaning back against the bed where he sat on the floor and straightening his legs to stretch.

His ass was beginning to go numb and his neck was aching from being bent over the writing pad, but he was actually sad to be finishing the project. He’d wondered if maybe it would extend into a third day that he could spend with his new friend. He had no real excuse to stay now, and a part of him still said he should be pushing Steve away so the boy didn’t get hurt... but god, he didn’t want that. Not now he was getting to know the quarterback so well and finding he was so much more than what he’d seemed.

“Yeah, I guess,” Steve agreed, looking balefully at the clock. Ten past three; too early, as far as he was concerned. “We’re obviously way too good at this partnership thing, huh?”

He didn’t want Danny to go. He was finally feeling like he was really connecting with someone, a person whom he could share his real self and experiences with and not worry about judgement or condescending pity. The blonde was the first person he’d opened up to about his mom when he hadn’t had to, everyone else had been family or teachers or counsellors, and he’d helped lift some of the load where everyone else had failed.

Danny smiled, but then winced and pressed his left thumb into the palm of his right hand.

“Shit, writer’s cramp,” he hissed as pain arced through his muscles. He’d never written so much so fast in his life, and he was feeling it now.

“Gimme your hand.” Steve was suddenly kneeling in front of him on the floor, gently taking Danny’s hand in his own and massaging it, and the blonde was wondering how exactly his partner had managed to give a command in such a soft tone of voice and still have Danny follow it without hesitation.

He looked up at Steve as the quarterback worked his thumbs in a line down the centre of Danny’s palm, loosening the seizing ligaments and calming the muscle. His hazel eyes were intense, and he stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in concentration, and the Jersey native certainly wasn’t feeling any pain anymore.

Steve felt Danny’s hand relax and he flicked his attention to the shorter boy’s face, meeting those ice blue eyes. He froze for a few seconds, feeling like he couldn’t breathe. They were oh so close and he hadn’t even realised what it might be like to be only inches from Danny’s face, his lips.

The brunette cleared his throat and shook himself a little, releasing Danny’s hand and resting back on his haunches so he was more level with the other boy.

“I um, did a sports massage course...” he explained.

Danny nodded and looked down at his hand, flexing it. Whatever Steve had done, it had worked, but now the boy had backed away again awkwardly it had left Danny feeling slightly bereft.

“You know, I’m sure my Aunt wouldn’t mind if you stayed for dinner too,” Steve said, aiming for nonchalant and missing by a mile, “You know, if you wanted to hang out for a bit longer?”

Danny blinked as if he were recovering himself, and then nodded jerkily. “Uh, yeah, cool. We um, we probably wanna go through the essay again and check we’ve got it all anyway, right?”

“Yeah,” Steve mumbled, not even sure what he was agreeing with. He was still staring at those eyes and wondering how such a cold colour could appear so warm.

What was happening here? They seemed to both be dancing around each other and yet it was becoming clearer by the second that neither of them wanted to break this up. They were both scared, of what he wasn’t sure, but Steve was damned if he was going to let fear get the better of him.

He was a ‘leap before you look’ guy after all, that was well established, and when Danny’s tongue unconsciously snaked out to wet his lips Steve lost what little control he had left.

Danny gasped as the quarterback darted forward, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to the Jersey boy’s like he wanted to breathe him. He let out a slightly embarrassing squeak and flailed for purchase, one hand grabbing the comforter draped over the side of the bed behind him while the other came to rest on Steve’s bicep. His own eyes slid shut and he creased his brow as he took in exactly what was happening, and then melted into his friend’s touch.

Steve placed his hand on Danny’s chest for balance, feeling his racing heart through the solid muscle and revelling in it. His other fingers tentatively brushed against the shorter boy’s hair before slipping in to card through the soft blonde locks, and he felt Danny’s hands move to the sides of his face, pressing their lips closer.

They eventually pulled apart, a reluctant noise escaping the brunette as he slumped back with his legs curled under his ass and finding he needed to learn how to breathe all over again. If he’d just ended their friendship then he would be upset, but it was probably marginally better than never knowing the truth of what was happening between them. He felt the emotion bubble inside him, the panic over the kiss acting as the final crack in his dam.

Danny realised his eyes were still closed, and he peeled them open to stare at his partner who was looking shell shocked and worried where he knelt on the carpet.

That kiss had been fantastic, and Danny only wished his brain had been in gear enough to catch up sooner and fully comprehend the experience. It had been like fire and ice, electricity, the excitement of embarking on an adventure combined with the warm familiarity of returning home to safety and comfort. Seven seconds of heaven, and it had left his skin tingling. He needed it again.

“Steve, I-” he began, not one hundred percent sure what he was actually going to say, but the other boy interrupted him.

“I’m sorry, Danny, I know you think I’m better off without you but I don’t care,” Steve blurted, “I _like_ you. I’ve hated moving away from home and being in a place I don’t know, having to put up with douchebags like Bryce and the rest of the team, feeling like I can’t be me. I have to put on an act for them, but not for you. I feel like everyone else looks at me and they see Steve the quarterback, Steve the jock, and they like me for what I represent but they don’t _know_ _me_...”

He gasped in a ragged breath, tears suddenly rolling down his cheeks, and he hadn’t even realised just how much frustration had been building inside him until this moment. This was why he felt such a connection to Danny – they were both just trying to survive through the things in their lives they couldn’t change.

Danny’s heart twisted when he saw tears swell in his friend’s eyes, and he felt and recognised the pain as it flowed out of Steve’s mouth to fill the short space between them. That boy took his breath away for so many reasons, and right now he just wanted to hold him and let him know he wasn’t alone. He’d been through so much with losing his mom, being pushed away by his dad, and Danny suddenly realised he’d been doing exactly the same thing – trying to protect Steve and only succeeding in isolating him more.

The blonde got his legs under him, struggled to his knees and grabbed Steve’s face to wipe the wetness away with his thumbs.

“Right from the second we met, I knew you were different, Steve. You’re not like anyone I know. You’re good and kind and you _don’t_ deserve what’s happened to you,” Danny tried to assure him, pressing their lips together sweetly for just a moment. “No one gave me a chance when I came out, I just got rejected and I figured what the hell, I don’t need anyone... but I’ve been so fucking _lonely_ , Steve. So yeah, I know you. I see _you_ because you see _me_.”

Danny pulled him in again for another kiss, moving his lips against the taller boy’s and feeling his heart sing, and then Steve’s mouth was opening against his, their lips parting and the quarterback’s tongue was sliding into his mouth.

Steve raised his hands to grab at Danny’s shoulders, unbalancing them both and ending up on his back on the bedroom floor with the blonde on top of him, their mouths still locked. The kiss was messy and desperate and utter perfection, and fresh, hot tears spilt from the corners of his eyes.

Danny covered Steve’s body with his own, sliding his fingers into that gloriously soft brown hair and twisting their tongues together, putting his all into showing the other boy that he meant every word. He lost himself in the kiss and knew that given the choice between oxygen and continuing this make out session, he wouldn’t breathing any time soon. It didn’t matter that he was crying, because this was sweet release for them both.

“Steve, we’re home!”

The Jersey boy gasped as he jumped off his friend like a grenade had been thrown between them. Steve scrambled to his feet and wobbled unsteadily, heart in his throat until he realised Aunt Deb’s voice had come from downstairs.

“Holy shit,” he whispered, before clearing his throat and yelling back, “Okay, we’ll be down in a minute!”

He looked down at Danny who was smoothing down his shirt and running his fingers back through his hair in an attempt to tame it, the same wet tracks on his cheeks that Steve felt cooling and drying on his own.

Danny caught the quarterback’s gaze and the two of them burst into laughter as shock and relief flowed through their bodies, and Steve held his hand out to help his friend to his feet.

“Fuck, I thought we’d gotten caught out there,” Danny chuckled breathlessly, his eyes softening when he reached out to rearrange Steve’s unkempt hair.

“Me too,” the taller boy grinned, thumbing away a tear teach before tracing Danny’s lower lip. “So... _that_ happened,” he shrugged.

“Yeah, it sure did,” the blonde beamed at him, and Steve was pretty sure that smile could light any darkness.

“We should probably go downstairs,” Steve shrugged and picked up their assignment, not that he wanted to. He would much rather stay upstairs with Danny and hide out, especially now, but Deb would expect them to show their faces and update her on the schoolwork.

Danny nodded and followed the brunette down to the kitchen as they both ensured they looked presentable. When they entered the room Mary Ann was sitting at the table, and she looked up at smiled brightly at the blonde boy.

“Hi Danny,” she sighed, preening a little.

“Hey Mary Ann,” he have a small wave and took the coke Steve offered before sitting down opposite her.

“Yeah, I’m here too. Remember me? Your brother?” Steve teased, noticing that the girl had only had eyes for his friend the moment they’d walked in.

Mary glared at him for trying to show her up, and he stuck his tongue out at her.

Deb looked between Mary and Danny, obviously noticing the way her niece was gazing at the older boy, but she left it alone for now. “Have you boys been working hard?”

“Yeah, Aunt Deb,” Steve handed her the folder, “We’re all finished.”

She skimmed through it and smiled encouragingly. “Looks like you’ve got a lot done. Well done, both of you.”

Danny smiled at the taller boy as he settled into the seat next to him. “Steve’s insight helped a _lot_ ,” he praised, “I mean, having his granddad’s medals and knowing all the stuff he did from growing up on the island? I think we’ve got a great project between us.”

The way he was now looking at Steve matched Mary’s previous expression toward Danny, and it wasn’t missed by either of the women in the room. The quarterback blushed and ducked his head under the heated glare from his sister.

“Yeah, well we both contributed. Danny’s got a great head for facts,” he replied.

“I’m glad to see you boys getting along so well,” Deb smiled knowingly at her nephew before turning to Danny, “Steven has been having a few problems connecting with other kids at school. There’s the football team, but he doesn’t seem to like spending much time with them outside of practice.”

Danny shook his head. “I don’t blame him, they’re a bunch of neanderthals and I think Steve’s a little more... evolved than they are...” When the brunette threw him a cheeky grin, the shorter boy shrugged. “Not by much though,” he teased.

“Steven, can I speak to you in the other room, please?” Mary hissed.

Steve winced at the harsh tone, knowing his sister was very much unimpressed with something and he was pretty sure he could guess what it was. He nodded and began to follow her through to the living room.

“Five minutes until dinner,” Deb called after them, and Danny was left at the table being quizzed about his family by the older woman.

“What’s up, Mare?” Steve asked, attempting to be nonchalant.

His sister launched straight into it, not even bothering to hide her feelings. She tried to keep her voice as a harsh whisper so as not to carry through to the next room, but she just got louder as she went.

“You _knew_ how I felt about him, Steve! You knew he was the guy who saved me and that I really liked him, and you’ve gone and stolen him!” She glared and pointed towards the closed door to the kitchen.

Steve was a little stunned. “Um, well I got that you liked him, but I didn’t _steal_ him, Mary. I really like him too, and he’s my age. Plus, isn’t it up to him?”

“Well of course you were gonna win, you’re a quarterback and I’m just some girl who can’t look after herself,” she grumbled, as if her brother had somehow planned this from the beginning.

“I can’t help how I feel,” Steve folded his arms defensively, “And Danny’s not that shallow.”

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway and the siblings jumped and looked over to see the blonde boy standing there.

“Okay,” he began, “So first of all, you should know that the walls in this house are paper thin...”

Steve felt the blush build in his cheeks. He couldn’t believe Danny heard all of that.

“Secondly, uh, yeah it’s nothing to do with Steve playing football. That’s something that actually put me off to begin with...” He turned to Mary and gave her a sweet smile. “Look, Mary, you’re lovely, and please don’t think that I don’t like you in that way. You’re really kinda cool, and you _can_ look after yourself, you just need to believe in your own abilities, ‘kay?”

The girl looked at her feet and nodded, just as embarrassed at the display, if not more. “Okay.”

“You’re really cool, and I know the boy you thought was your friend turned out to be a douchebag, but not everyone is that way, I promise,” he glanced at Steve, “People surprise you all the time.”

Steve couldn’t help but grin at him.

“And your brother’s right, no one is stealing anyone. I’m too old for you, Mary, it wouldn’t be right with me being sixteen and you being thirteen. And anyway, please don’t fall for someone just because they save you. You’re far from a damsel in distress, you just need someone who respects you enough to know you can save yourself.”

A smile finally crept back on to Mary’s face, and she looked up at Danny and nodded again. “Okay,” she agreed, “Sorry I acted like that.”

“Don’t apologise,” Danny smiled and stepped forward to give her a brief hug.

Deb’s voice rang through from the kitchen. “Food is ready, kids!”

Mary squeezed Danny again and then headed through, Steve bringing up the rear. “Sorry,” he whispered to the blonde boy.

“So, you _really_ like me, huh?” he teased, and Steve jabbed him in the side in retaliation.

“Maybe,” he grouched, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth, “Don’t get a big head over it.”

“I’ll try not to,” he laughed, giving Steve a small peck on the cheek.

Aunt Deb read through their project over dinner and told them they had done a great job, and Steve asked if Danny could stay a little longer and hang out. As Danny’s parents weren’t expecting him back until six anyway, Deb said yes, but she gave them both a suspicious look.

“What are you planning on doing?” she asked lightly.

“Just gonna watch TV, if that’s okay?” Steve asked, and that seemed to placate his Aunt.

They sat on the couch and argued over whether to watch football or baseball, and Danny surprised his friend by telling him he actually used to be in varsity league for the school’s baseball team until he’d decided to leave last year because ‘you get idiot jocks in all sports’. From that point, Steve could only visualise Danny in those tight, white pants, and he had to concede on wrestling over the remote control before he overheated.

Once they knew Deb and Mary were safely out of the way, it was Danny’s turn to lean over and kiss the other boy. He slipped his hand onto Steve’s jaw and pulled him in close, pressing their lips together, and then tentatively opened his mouth against the quarterback’s. Steve hummed happily and placed both of his hands on Danny’s cheeks, accepting the boy’s tongue into his mouth and wrestling against it with his own.

The kiss was gentle, sweet and searching in comparison to the one they had shared earlier. They now felt more confident in themselves, safe in the knowledge that they both felt a similar way to one another, and wanting to explore further. Things were still very new, however, so they kept the make out session low-key and careful, hands only drifting as far as each other’s hair and torsos and no further.

Danny could feel his skin breaking out in goosebumps at Steve’s touch, and the feel of his lips against his own made the Jersey boy tingle with excitement. He couldn’t believe that this gorgeous boy was not only not straight, but actually liked him in that way.

It got late way too soon for both of them, and Danny had to say his goodbyes. He left the project with Steve, who would be bringing it in on Monday, and the brunette walked to the front door with him again.

Danny turned to find Steve already handing him the letterman jacket which had been hung up when he had arrived.

He smiled at the taller boy and cocked his head, testing the waters.

“It’s not as cold today,” he pointed out, “No wind to protect me from.”

Steve smiled. “Take it anyway?”

Danny reached out and accepted it, his hand sliding over Steve’s as he did, and then he checked around to see if Deb or Mary were nearby before grabbing Steve’s t-shirt and pulling him into another brief, firm kiss.

“So does this mean what I think it means?” he asked, grinning, “Is this, y’know... official?”

His heart was in his mouth asking the question, and whereas he was pretty confident after the afternoon they’d spent together, there was still that worry at the back of his mind that he just wasn’t that lucky.

Steve blushed a little, but nodded and smiled. “Yeah, Danny. I mean, if that’s okay with you? I just... you’re the first person around here that’s actually cared about me, as a person and not just some football player that can help boost the team, you know?”

Danny ducked his head and gazed at his shifting feet for a moment. “Well if they don’t care about you that way then it’s their loss,” he muttered, “And you... well, you didn’t take the easy way out when it came to me. You could have saved yourself and become one of them, but you’ve got principles and I admire that.”

He looked up to see a teasing smirk on Steve’s face. “You _admire_ me?”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Don’t get a big head about it, McGarrett.”

He punched the other boy playfully in the chest, and Steve used that to grab his wrist and pull him in for another kiss.

“So, it’s you and me against the world, huh?” he grinned, so glad to know that Danny wanted this as much as him.

Danny shrugged. “Yeah, definitely. But, about that?” he gave his friend a soft smile, “Just for now, because I don’t want you to have problems on the team, I think we need to keep it on the down low.”

Steve felt his heart sink in his chest, but Danny reached out and caught his arm to squeeze gently and reassuringly.

“It’s _only_ because of the jocks. The problems you’ve already had will only get worse if they find out you’re not straight, and especially if you’re dating me.” His blue eyes shone with earnestness, and Steve nodded regretfully

He had to admit that he had been persona non grata on the team recently after the fight with Bryce, and things were only just starting to move on. They had a big game soon, and it would affect the school’s chances at winning if the team was out of sync, so however much he hated it he would have to try to repair any damage done.

“I don’t like it,” he said clearly, “But I see where you’re coming from. I’m not gonna stop hanging around with you, though. I want to at least be your friend at school, if not your... _boyfriend_...”

He grinned at the last word, unable to stop the warm feeling in his belly at the thought.

Danny returned the smile and his cheeks pinked up. “Yeah, okay,” he agreed, looking over at the front door. “Listen, I gotta go...”

Steve sighed and hugged the blonde tightly before kissing his cheek, and then Danny kissed his lips again.

“I’ll see you Monday,” he said, opening the door and stepping outside, “And _don’t_ forget our project!”

Steve laughed. “See you Monday, Daniel.”

“Bye, Steven.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something tells me this is the beginning of a beautiful thing... what do you think?


	6. Next Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets the Williams clan, and he and Danny continue their journey together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is finally starting to earn the 'Explicit' rating, you'll be pleased to hear :D

Danny sidled up to Steve at his locker on Monday morning, discreetly pulling the rolled up letterman jacket from his back pack and pressing it into his boyfriend’s hands.

“You’ve got practice tonight, you might need this,” he smiled, wanting so much to kiss the brunette hello.

Steve grinned at him. “Thanks, baby,” he whispered, and then brought out their dual project and handed it to Danny in return.

He hated that they were going to have to hide their relationship this way, but he understood Danny’s reasons and he couldn’t deny that it would make their lives harder than necessary. But it felt wrong somehow. If he were dating a girl, like one of the cheerleaders or, hell, even one of the girls who were deemed less popular in the school, there would be no problem in announcing that they were official. If anything, if would bring the girl’s social standing up to be involved with the school’s quarterback.

But no, because it was a boy it didn’t matter if he was a pauper or the Pope, they would both be branded as outcasts. It would also likely ruin the way the football team worked together, fractured as it was already, and it was just too much to risk.

They walked to History class together, in step and as close as they dared, and Ms Colt looked impressed when Danny laid the folder of work in front of her on the desk.

“I do hope you’ve learned a lot this weekend, Mr Williams,” she raised an eyebrow at him.

“I... definitely did,” Danny grinned back at her and then went to take his seat, and when he looked back the teacher was giving him a very curious look.

The next two weeks passed slowly, with Steve having to spend a lot of his time outside of school practicing for the big game, but whenever he finished Danny always headed around to his place or they would meet up and take a walk around the local park or shore until they found a secluded spot to make out.

Danny generally avoided taking Steve to his house simply due to the amount of people that lived there, as he knew his family were very nosey and wouldn’t leave them alone. He eventually had to, however, as his mom threatened him with a strict grounding if he didn’t introduce them to his ‘new friend’.

Steve had been more than out of his depth for the first hour or so, completely confounded by the sheer volume and activity level of the Williams household, but once they all sat down to dinner he found the large family event to actually be a lot of fun.

Stella was the first to blurt out and tell the whole family that Steve was Danny’s boyfriend, even though he hadn’t officially told her. Danny cursed her out across the table and Steve laughed hard as Ma Williams yelled at her oldest son and put him in his place for bad language before smiling sweetly at their guest and asking if he would like any more pasta.

Matty feigned disinterest at the new kid in their midst, but he eventually had to admit he was impressed by Steve’s football records. Stella and Bridget seemed to adore the tall brunette, asking him dozens of questions about Hawaii and its wildlife, surfing and, of course, its men.

Clara asked him about his sister and Aunt, already having been asked by Danny to keep off the subject of parents, and Bridget said that she had seen Mary around school as she was in her biology class, deciding that she would make steps to introduce herself to Steve’s sister and make friends.

By the time they escaped to Danny’s room after dinner and he closed and locked the door behind them, Steve was thoroughly exhausted.

“Sorry about my family,” he apologised, “They can be a bit... full on...”

Steve snorted. “Oh, well I don’t see how someone as reserved as _you_ could possibly be from a loud family.”

The blonde glared at him and punched him in the arm, and Steve smacked his hand away playfully.

The taller boy looked around the room at all the posters on the walls before sitting on the side of the bed.

“I knew you liked Bon Jovi, but _wow_ ,” he chuckled, “Do I have some competition here?”

Danny swayed his hips a little as he approached Steve, a sly smile on his lips.

“I dunno, depends. Can you play guitar?”

Steve looked up at him and leaned back on his hands, his eyes suddenly very drawn to the shape of Danny’s muscular torso under his shirt, his pecs showing through the fabric which was stretched over his chest from the way he was standing.

“I have one. I might learn a song for you,” he purred, “Any requests?”

Danny lowered his sandy lashes and licked his lips. “How about ‘Lay Your Hands On Me’?”

And with that he was climbing on top of Steve, knees straddling the quarterback’s thighs on the mattress as he loomed over him and bent to take his lips in a hot kiss.

Steve moaned and opened his mouth invitingly, smiling when Danny slid his tongue inside and began another hot and heavy make out session. Kissing the Jersey boy was quickly becoming an addiction, and he had enjoyed every private moment they had spent together, but right now something felt different, more intense, and Steve realised that having Danny on top of him was more of a turn on than he’d imagined.

Danny sneaked his hands under Steve’s t-shirt and ran his fingers over the solid muscles and supple flesh. God, he felt so good, and Danny’s cock began to respond vigorously to the feeling of that warm body below him. He’d gotten erections before when they were making out, but he’d never mentioned it to Steve, not wanting to put pressure on him at all… but tonight felt special, somehow. Steve’s hands glided up the rough denim of his jeans and squeezed at his ass cheeks, and his body’s reaction was to buck his hips forward and grind his semi against Steve’s solid abs.

The jock gasped and broke the kiss, feeling his boyfriend’s hard on against him and his own cock followed suit. Danny blushed as he looked down at Steve, thinking he’d scared the other boy.

“Shit, I’m sorry, Steve,” he mumbled, cheeks heating up, “I didn’t- oh my God!”

He shouted out in surprise when Steve lifted the front of his t-shirt and mouthed down his abdomen, leaving a hot, wet trail towards his waistband. His hands shot into the brunette’s hair and gripped tight as he threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. The sensations were amazing, sensuous, and Danny was so wired up he couldn’t believe it.

“Steve, _fuck_...” he whispered, shivering under his boyfriend’s touch.

The taller boy lifted his hips slightly and Danny felt his arousal through his jeans, hard and insistently pressing against his thigh. The sensation excited him even more, just knowing that Steve found him attractive, that he wanted Danny that way.

It was a scary prospect, because though Danny knew he was bi and was attracted to both boys and girls, had jacked off to both when watching or looking at porn, he had never actually done the deed. He didn’t know how experienced Steve was, but being on the football team he would no doubt have been with someone before now. He certainly seemed more confident.

Steve, however, was having a mild internal panic attack. He knew what was involved, knew what to do from porn and the general teenage discussion he’d overheard from those who were more well-informed, but he was a virgin on all counts beyond making out and groping. He’d fingered a girl once in Hawaii, but nothing further had happened than that.

He didn’t bow down to a challenge, however, so when he reached Danny’s belt he brought his fingers around to pop open the boy’s fly and tentatively draw his zipper down. When he looked up, Danny was gazing down on him with heat in his eyes.

“Steve, uh... you don’t... you don’t have to,” he murmured, stroking his hands through his boyfriend’s soft hair.

“I want to,” Steve whispered back, tugging at the waistband. And, god, he really did.

In this position he couldn’t pull Danny’s jeans down far enough, so he put his hands on the blonde’s hips and manoeuvred him to the side before turning his body and pushing him down to the bed.

Danny let the taller boy guide him, his heart beating a mile a minute and his breathing quickened. He couldn’t believe it was actually happening, but Steve was pulling his jeans off his legs and curling his fingers around the waistband of his boxers to draw them down.

Steve hadn’t seen any cock beside his own in person, but judging by the porn he had jerked off to before now Danny’s was a seriously impressive size – a good match for his own.

He reached out carefully and ran his fingers up the shaft, marvelling at how hot and silky the flesh felt. Danny moaned and closed his eyes where he had leaned up on his elbows to watch, and the way he parted his lips combined with the noise he made had Steve fully hard in seconds.

Steve continued to stroke his boyfriend’s cock, but the worry in him was growing. Danny had surely had this done to him before; what if Steve was bad at it? What if he didn’t do it right and put the other boy off him?

Danny opened his eyes again and took in the consternation on his friend’s face.

“Steve... are you okay?” he asked, wanting to make sure he wasn’t uncomfortable.

The brunette swallowed thickly. “Danny, I...” he began, trailing off for a moment before taking a deep breath and finding the courage to continue, “I’ve never... given a blow job before... or... or even had one.”

Danny’s sigh of relief surprised him.

“And you think I _have_?” he chuckled.

Steve’s laugh bubbled up from his chest. “Holy shit, I thought I was gonna look like an idiot,” he sighed out.

“Nah, babe,” Danny grinned and sat up, cupping his face, “I thought... I mean, you’re a quarterback for fuck sakes. I’d have thought you’d at least have got some pussy before now.”

He laughed, his blue eyes sparkling at he teased his boyfriend. Steve shook his head.

“No,” he replied softly, “I’ve never liked anyone that way before.”

Danny felt his heart skip, hearing that he was the first person Steve had wanted to take things further with made him feel unbelievably special.

“You’re the only person I want,” he whispered, trying to let Steve hear the truth in his statement, “And okay, so we’re both virgins and we don’t know what the hell we’re doing, but we’ll work it out. Together. And there’s no pressure and no judgment, there’s just us.”

They kissed gently, Steve still kneeling between Danny’s legs on the bed, and when he pulled back he smiled at the blonde.

“Lay back,” he whispered, guiding him down lightly with a hand on his chest.

Steve felt renewed confidence rising inside him, safe in the knowledge that wherever their journey took them it would be the first time for both of them; they were in it together, and they just seemed to understand one another implicitly.

Danny stretched out his back and got comfortable, stuffing a pillow under his head so that he could see Steve as the taller boy bent over him, his hand going back to test and tease Danny’s cock where it lay against his stomach.

The Jersey boy put his hand over his own mouth to muffle the noises that wanted to escape; his door was locked, but he didn’t want anyone to guess what was going on in his room.

Steve wrapped his hand around his boyfriend’s dick, feeling the weight and thickness of it and psyching himself up to continue. He leaned down to flick his tongue tentatively across the tip, and Danny gasped and twitched underneath him, making him smile. He loved that he could make the blonde react like that, and it gave him a rush of power that pushed him to open his mouth and engulf the whole head.

Danny moaned into his hand and writhed under the other boy, the sensation of heat and wetness almost too much to cope with. When Steve sucked on him lightly it almost finished him, and he reached out to push the jock up off him.

“Fuck, babe, I’m gonna come so quickly. I’m sorry,” he gasped, embarrassment colouring his cheeks.

“It’s your first time, Danny,” Steve comforted him, “It never lasts long when it’s so new.”

Danny chuckled. “Yeah, I guess. I think every guy just wants to be perfect the first time, right? Just… go slow.”

Steve nodded and ducked back down, using his tongue to trace the throbbing vein that ran up the underneath of Danny’s cock. He had been pleasantly surprised at the taste; musky but subtle, not gross like he’d expected, and when he reached the tip and found a bead of liquid there he darted his tongue out to taste that as well. It was sticky and slightly salty, but strangely sweet as well, and he revelled in the flavour for a moment before going back to mouthing at the hot flesh.

The shorter boy closed his eyes and lost himself to the sensations, slipping his fingers into Steve’s hair and massaging his scalp. This was so much better than using his own hand to pleasure himself, and he was pretty sure it was going to become his new favourite hobby. He couldn’t wait to return the favour to Steve and have his boyfriend experience this.

Then his cock was sliding back into his boyfriend’s mouth, and he groaned and bit down on his fist.

“Oh god, Steve, that feels so good…”

A tight feeling began to emerge at the base of his spine as Steve kept the head of his dick in his hot mouth and used his hand to slide up and down Danny’s shaft, his saliva acting as just enough lubrication for it to feel amazing. His hips began to thrust up involuntarily, and Steve placed his free hand on Danny’s stomach to calm his movements, sucking gently again to draw more stifled noises from his boyfriend.

“Steve, I’m gonn- I’m gonna come,” Danny gasped, and seconds later his spine was bowing as the knot in his belly released.

Steve felt the dick under his hand pulse, and he withdrew his mouth just in time for Danny’s load to shoot from the end and land on his stomach and t-shirt in thick lines. The blonde moaned and bit down on his fist again, determined not to call out and draw attention from anyone else in the house.

When he came back to himself, Steve was crawling up his body and gazing down on his face.

“You look totally blissed out,” he purred happily, pride painting his handsome features, “You have fun there?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Danny giggled. He felt like he was floating on clouds, and when Steve dipped down and kissed his lips he hummed at the affectionate contact.

Steve lifted up from the kiss after a moment, and his eyes met Danny’s.

“That was amazing, Steve,” the shorter boy smiled warmly.

He tugged his t-shirt over his head and wiped off his stomach, and then tossed it to one side and turned his attention to the boy on his bed. Steve had sat to one side to allow Danny to move, and now he was leaning back on his hands and watching the blonde as he stood there naked, pulse only just returning to normal.

“My turn,” Danny grinned, and then he grasped the hem of Steve’s t-shirt to lift it off and throw it onto his pillow, not wanting to get anything on it.

Steve kissed him excitedly while Danny fumbled with his fly, and then the shorter boy pushed his boyfriend back onto the bed so he could wrestle the jeans and underwear off his hips. He wanted to give Steve the same experience, make him feel good.

The brunette shifted further up the mattress so he could lay his head on Danny’s pillow just as he had done, and the Jersey boy moved between his legs and ran his hands over his thighs.

“God, you’re big,” he whispered, a little intimidated.

“Same size as you, D,” Steve grinned, “And we both know you’ve got a bigger mouth than I have.”

He yelped as Danny smacked him in the abs, and the two boys swallowed each other’s laughter with a kiss when Danny sealed his lips over Steve’s.

The kiss deepened, with Danny slipping his tongue in to investigate his boyfriend’s mouth before pulling back to track open-mouthed kisses over his jaw and down his neck.

Steve squirmed and laced his fingers into Danny’s hair, tugging slightly whenever the sensations became even more enjoyable.

“You like that, baby?” Danny mumbled against the skin at the base of his throat.

“Mmm, god yes,” Steve huffed, rolling his hips up so that his hard dick bumped against Danny’s solid stomach.

Danny smiled and continued to kiss down his chest, grazing his teeth over one nipple and causing Steve to gasp and jolt. He had to look up to see if it was pleasure or pain, but the look in his boyfriend’s eyes told him it was definitely something that bore repeating, so his did the same to the other nipple.

“Shit, Danny, that’s good,” Steve sighed and dropped his head back into the pillow again.

“Noted,” the Jersey boy responded before moving lower.

He finally came level with Steve’s cock, and he could feel the heat rolling off the engorged flesh. He moved lower and nuzzled at Steve’s balls, then carefully trailed his tongue up the length of his shaft. The brunette under him shivered, goose bumps racing across his skin.

Steve moaned out loud and Danny nudged his thigh.

“Shh,” he hissed urgently.

The quarterback moved one of his hands to cover his mouth like his boyfriend had, only lifting it to reply in a hushed tone.

“Sorry, but holy fuck!”

Danny giggled, repeating the action and enjoying the way Steve wriggled and tried to stay quiet, and then he was taking the taller boy’s dick into his mouth and sliding his lips down the shaft, listening to the satisfied hum it elicited.

Steve tasted good, better than Danny had been led to believe, and he was pleasantly surprised at the texture of his friend’s cock against his tongue; velvet smooth and hot. He could feel Steve’s racing heartbeat, and he took things at a slow pace, knowing how quickly he had been brought to the boil.

The football player slammed his eyes shut when Danny began to suck gently, bobbing his head on Steve’s cock and making heat spread through his belly.

“Oh my God,” he mumbled into his hand, and when Danny hummed a response he jerked at the sensation.

Danny pulled off him and chuckled, coughing slightly. “Careful there, buckaroo,” he grinned.

“Sorry, sorry,” Steve replied, “That felt really good, though.”

Danny took him back into his mouth, laying one arm across Steve’s stomach to contain any further reactive body movements and wrapped his hand around the base, beginning to pump slightly.

The pressure building in Steve’s abdomen increased, and he moaned quietly and stroked the shell of Danny’s ear absently. His boyfriend worked him harder, sucking and massaging until it became too much for Steve to cope with.

“Danny, Danny I’m gonna- oh, god!”

Luckily Steve managed to force his own hand over his mouth to drown out his shout as his orgasm hit. Danny had a momentary decision to make over whether to stay where he was or move, and he decided that now was as good a time as any to see what it was like to swallow.

Warm spurts of thick liquid filled his mouth, and he swallowed a small amount before having to pull off, more of Steve’s come landing on his jaw and collarbone as he moved upward out of the way.

Steve let go of Danny’s hair and gripped at the sheets to ground himself as he came down from his high.

“Holy crap,” he whispered after a moment, and then smiled into the kiss Danny planted on his lips.

He lifted his hand to Danny’s jaw and his thumb slid through something sticky.

“Ew,” he groaned into Danny’s mouth, and the blonde pulled back.

“Rude,” he grinned, “You put it there.”

The two of them laughed and Steve wiped his thumb on his hip while Danny grabbed his soiled t-shirt to clean his face and Steve’s stomach where some had spilled. Just as they were pulling their underwear and jeans back on there was a knock at the door, and Danny was so glad his parents respected his privacy because if whoever it was had tried the handle and found it locked they would have been extremely suspicious.

“Danny, sweetie, do you and Steve want some cake?” his mother’s voice rang from the other side of the door.

“Yes please, Ma!” Danny shouted back, searching for a fresh t-shirt.

They heard her walk away, and Steve caught Danny’s eye before they both burst into another round of laughter.

“I am so, so happy she didn’t come up five minutes earlier,” Danny chuckled and swiftly unlocked his door.

Steve put his t-shirt back on and stepped up to kiss his boyfriend, still feeling light-headed from his climax.

“Me too. It might’ve ruined the mood,” he smiled, pressing their lips together again.

They each wrapped their arms around the other and melted into the kiss, sighing happily. It felt amazing to be this close to one another, to have taken the step together and sealed their feelings with a shared experience. Endorphins swam through their blood streams to make them feel loose and satisfied, and after separating when Clara had returned with their desserts the two boys lay on Danny’s bed side by side to eat and chat about the big game on Saturday.

“Will you be there?” Steve asked hopefully, “I mean, I know you don’t really like football all that much...”

Danny shook his head. “It’s not football I dislike, it’s the players,” he clarified, pausing before smiling at Steve and adding, “Although there is this _one_ exception.”

Steve grinned at Danny and it was like he’d brought the Hawaiian sun with him.

“So you’ll be there?”

“I’ll be there,” Danny assured him, “And maybe once you’re done celebrating with the team, you can come and find me and we’ll do our own little celebration?”

Steve balked at the idea of having to hang out with the likes of Bryce over his own boyfriend, but the guys would get suspicious if he immediately ran off with the blonde boy and, like Danny kept telling him, it wasn’t worth it right now.

He couldn’t help but feel more differently about that with each passing day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, such awkward babies! Let me know what you're thinking :)


	7. Pre-Game Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doubts begin to set in for the boys - this might not work if they have to keep hiding it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short one, so to make up for it I'll try to put the last chapter up earlier than usual :) Just helping to ramp up that tension lol

Saturday morning arrived, and when Steve left his front door to walk to the school he found Danny waiting for him on the sidewalk.

“Hey,” he beamed as he came down the steps, throwing his letterman jacket over his arm, “What’re you doing here?”

Danny smiled and looked around him before leaning in for a quick kiss.

“Just wanted to wish my boyfriend good luck before his game,” he murmured, blushing a bit which Steve found adorable.

“Walk with me?” Steve asked, and he looped his arm around Danny’s waist and pulled him to his side as they made their way down the street despite the shorter boy’s quiet argument that someone might see.

Steve was finding it more and more frustrating that he had to hide his relationship with Danny – the last two weeks at school had been difficult, hanging out with his boyfriend but unable to kiss, to touch in the way he wanted – and he knew Danny felt the same way. So, right at that moment, if he could get away with the contact then he would.

Danny’s protests were only token. He knew the chances of anyone important seeing them together were slim, so early on a Saturday morning in this neighbourhood, but he only wanted to protect Steve and his reputation. He tucked his hand into the back pocket of the brunette’s jeans and squeezed lightly.

When they got closer to the school, they parted but stayed close, and Danny stopped at the end of the street.

“Good luck today,” he smiled adoringly, reaching out to straighten Steve’s jacket when he put it on, “You’re a great player, you know what you’re doing, so just... be Super Jock, and you’ll win, okay?”

Steve took his hand as he pulled back, running his thumb over the back.

“And how would you know if I’m a good player?” he teased, “You haven’t seen a game yet.”

Danny blushed. “I... may have snuck in under the bleachers while you and the team were practicing these last few weeks,” he shrugged, “I wanted to see you in uniform.”

Steve laughed, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek. “You only ever had to ask, Danny,” he gave him a naughty wink, and then kissed his lips.

Danny sighed contentedly and slid his arms around Steve, deepening the kiss and letting the quarterback invade his mouth with his slick tongue. They had to break apart eventually to breathe, but it was obvious neither of them wanted to let the other go.

Danny dropped his arms away finally and stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets.

“Good luck today, Steve,” he said again, taking a few steps back and watching as his boyfriend straightened out his clothing.

“I don’t need luck if I’ve got you,” the taller boy grinned.

“You are a smooth dog, McGarrett,” the blonde chuckled, and with that he turned on his heel and headed back for his house to wait until it was time for the game.

Steve had last minute practise and prep that morning, but the game wasn’t until 4pm, so when he arrived home Danny went straight for his room. On the landing he almost collided with Stella.

“Mom and dad already gone?” he enquired.

Their parents had decided to go away for the weekend together, leaving their eldest daughter in charge of the house. Bridget was due to go to a big sleepover and Matty would be staying with one of his friends, so the house belonged to her and Danny.

“Yeah, they’re long gone, little bro,” she smiled, picking fluff off his t-shirt in a motherly fashion. “Listen, I’m gonna go over to Marcy’s tonight and I don’t know what time I’ll be back, so...”

Danny raised an eyebrow. “Marcy’s? Or David’s?”

He knew damn well that his older sister would be taking this opportunity to see her boyfriend without a lecture from their parents, and by the expression that passed over her face he was right.

“Listen, you little-”

“Hey hey,” Danny held his hands up defensively, “I ain’t gonna say nothin’, you know me, sis. I just wanna know where you are for my sake. What you do with your boyfriend’s none of my business,” he reasoned.

Stella folded her arms over her chest and cocked her hip.

“Speaking of _boyfriends_ ,” she intoned, “Isn’t yours playing tonight?”

Danny nodded proudly. “I’m gonna go cheer him on from the bleachers,” he informed her.

His sister gave him a small smile in return, but her arms were still crossed and she looked a little concerned.

“He told anyone about you two yet?”

Danny was surprised by the question. “Uh, well his sister knows. And I’m pretty sure his Aunt Deb has guessed, she’s not dumb.”

“No, D, I mean had he actually _told_ anyone? Like, at school or whatever?” Stella was watching him carefully, and Danny creased his brow and suddenly felt very defensive.

“No. I told him not to though, Stell. It’s his football career at stake, and he needs to work well with the team. There might be talent scouts tonight, and if the rest of the team’s against him they won’t work well and they’ll all look bad.”

For him, it was obvious. He could see the reasoning, so could Steve; they had talked it over.

“Did he argue with you on that?” Stella pressed.

“What?”

“Did he _argue_ when you said he should keep quiet? Did he protest, or say he wanted to tell anyone? Or did he just agree?” His big sister was giving him a really serious look now, like she was trying to make him see something obvious that he was missing.

Danny stumbled over his words for a moment while his brain raced through the memories of their conversation, but then he shook himself.

“Listen, Stella, I don’t know what you’re trying to say here but Steve is happy to be my boyfriend. We’re just playing it safe, alright?”

The doubts were starting to creep in now, taking root in Danny’s subconscious while he tried to ignore the niggling worries. A small part of him had already wondered these things, and Stella’s words were making him reconsider the fact that he’d avoided the issue.

“I’m sure he’s more than happy to be your boyfriend, Danny,” she said in an attempt to sound comforting, “But it’s not exactly romantic, is it? Keeping you his dirty little secret? A true boyfriend would announce it to the world, be proud of who they’re with.”

Danny bit his lip, his stomach twisting. She was right, wasn’t she? If Steve really wanted to be with him then he wouldn’t care about... no, what was he thinking? This was stupid.

“You’ve been reading way too many cheesy romance novels, Stella,” he rebutted firmly, “Steve shouldn’t have to make himself a target for me, wreck his chances at football, and I wouldn’t ask him to. I told him to keep us a secret, and we get it even if you or no one else does.”

Danny spun around and stomped towards his room.

“You go see David and have your perfect little relationship, and leave me alone!”

Stella called out his name, but Danny slammed his door and locked it behind him. Her voice came from the other side.

“Danny, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean it like that, I’m only looking out for you. I wanna make sure you’ve thought all of this through is all.”

“I have, thank you very much,” he growled back, but his doubts were tugging at the back of his mind again and causing him to fret.

“Okay... I’m sorry, D. I hope everything goes okay tonight...”

Danny heard his sister’s footsteps as she retreated down the stairs, and then the front door opening and closing a few minutes later.

Why? Why did she have to make sense? That was the most frustrating part, the fact that what she said had a ring of truth to it. Steve hadn’t argued much at all on Danny’s point of keeping them on the down low, and he’d seemed happy with the status quo the past couple of weeks.

Danny tried to tell himself that Steve had just been agreeing with him because he saw the logic and knew Danny was right... but now everything was up for analysis again.

He loved that boy, and couldn’t stand the idea that maybe Steve didn’t feel the same way. Danny paused, surprised by his own internal voice as the words jarred his brain. He loved Steve. So, so much. That was huge and scary and thrilling and terrifying.

Damn his anxiety, and damn Stella for triggering it. Danny gathered up his work out equipment and boxing gloves, heading for the gym so he could forget about thinking and just punch things.

 

-

 

Steve was just finishing pulling on his gear when Coach told him there was a phone call for him in his office. It was Aunt Deb apologising and saying they wouldn’t be able to make it to the game because Mary wasn’t feeling well, and she needed to stay at home and look after his sister. It was a shame, because Mary had been looking forward to seeing her big brother play, but he understood and said he hoped she felt better soon.

When he returned to the locker room, the other boys’ banter caught his attention.

“Hey, have you guys seen that faggot Williams hanging around the bleachers during our practises?” one of them was asking.

Another guy piped up, giggling. “Yeah, maybe he’s come to check you out Rob. He wants your ass!”

Rob, the first boy, made a disgusted noise. “Fuck off, O’Toole. Nah, I think he’s got a thing for McGarrett over there.”

Half the team turned to look at Steve, laughing and making harsh comments, quietening when Bryce spoke up.

“Yeah, why _do_ you hang around with that queer, Steve?” he sniped, voice laced with accusation, “You two sticking it in each other’s asses or something?”

Steve swallowed thickly and looked around at the team, who were now all staring at him, and the fear rose in his belly. Hearing Bryce and his teammates talk about anyone that way, especially Danny, made him want to lash out again. But, unlike a few weeks ago when he had punched his team captain in the locker room, the full team were around and their adrenaline was revved up in advance of the game. If he started something now, chances were he wouldn’t be able to finish it.

“No,” he replied gruffly, “Fuck off, Bryce.”

He squared his shoulders, ashamed that he had avoided the issue of him and his boyfriend, but technically what he said hadn’t been a lie; he and Danny weren’t sleeping together yet.

Bryce dropped his helmet onto the bench and advanced on Steve, rolling his head and cracking his neck.

“What’re you gonna do, McGarrett? You gonna hit me again?”

Steve put his hands up in a non-offensive position. “Listen Bryce, we’ve got a game to play here. Just drop it. We need to work together right now.”

The captain stopped in his tracks when the locker room doors opened and the Coach came in, yelling at all the team members to gather around. Steve felt relief wash through him as everyone’s focus returned to the game, but he couldn’t help but hate himself for not defending Danny or telling Bryce that if he wanted to pick on a ‘faggot’ then he’d better come talk to Steve himself.

It hurt him that he couldn’t say anything, and despite the fact that it had been Danny’s suggestion it just felt like he was dishonouring his boyfriend by staying quiet. He loved him too much for that.

Holy crap, he actually _loved_ Danny Williams. And it just felt so wrong that he couldn’t shout that out to the world.

As they finished going through all the plays for the game, Steve resolved that tonight, after the game, he was going to tell his team that he was done with them. And he was going to tell them exactly why.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, decisions have been made! What will happen?


	8. The Big Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Big Game, and both of the boys have something to prove - to themselves, to each other... and to everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's make or break time!
> 
> Enjoy :)

The team managed to put their differences aside and focus on the game, playing well but falling behind in the second half.

Danny stood in the bleachers, having managed to get a seat very close to the front so that he could watch his boyfriend and cheer him on. He wondered if Steve had seen him, if he could hear his voice above the roaring crowd. Probably not, but that didn’t stop him from screaming for the quarterback anyway.

The event was quite tense, the teams well-matched, and the spectators spent a large amount of time on their feet and shouting. Emotions were high, and excitement rolled through the crowds and translated through to the players.

It was mostly a blur of action and adrenaline, but Steve had managed to spot the blonde boy in the stands during half time, and even when it began to rain and some people at the back decided it wasn’t worth staying and headed home, Danny remained to support him.

There were only a few minutes left on the clock, and the home team were behind with little hope of success. It was then that the pressure was on, because Coach insisted they try a Hail Mary that involved Bryce passing to Steve. The team huddled on the edge of the field, decided the plan, and Steve was at least glad to see that the other players were focused on winning and not what had happened in the locker room before the game.

The rain was really beginning to pour down, soaking everyone to the bone, but Danny didn’t care how wet he got.

He watched as the team got into their starting positions, and he immediately recognised the pattern they were in from their practises over the past few weeks. He tensed, only able to observe as his boyfriend was sent up the outside to try for a Hail Mary, and when he caught the ball and bounded into the end zone, crashing through several of the opposing team, Danny shouted out his name and cheered for him.

When the clock hit zero, Howell was in the lead; the crowd celebrated by pouring onto the field, and Danny was pulled along with them. The last thing he expected at this point was to hear Steve calling his name from somewhere amongst the spectators and team members.

The brunette appeared a few yards away, yelling Danny’s name and looking around, searching for him.

Danny waved at him, grinning like a maniac and gaining his attention. He was so proud of his man, so impressed by his skills, and as Steve pulled off his helmet in the pouring rain under the floodlights, he couldn’t have looked sexier.

Steve spotted Danny and, oh, what a sight for sore eyes. The Jersey boy’s hair was soaked, strands plastered to his forehead, and his pale blue t-shirt was practically see-through, clinging to him in all the right places. So many people were patting the footballer on the shoulders and back, congratulating him on the last play and the team for winning the game, but he ignored them all and aimed straight for the blonde.

Danny looked down as Steve dropped his helmet, spotting the Letterman jacket in his other hand just seconds before the taller boy arrived in front of him and slung it around Danny’s shoulders.

“What are you doing?” Danny asked, looking around at the dozens of people who could see quite clearly what their star quarterback was doing with another boy.

Steve simply smiled at him, rain running down his face and dripping off his chin.

“Thought you looked a little wet,” he shouted over the din, “So I got my jacket for you. That’s what good boyfriends do, y’know.”

Danny only had a moment to be stunned before Steve grabbed the lapels of the jacket and pulled Danny in to a firm, passionate, unrelenting kiss.

Time seemed to freeze for a few moments, and all Danny could feel was the warmth of Steve crushed against him, the heat of his lips, his hands sliding up into the blonde’s hair and his own fingers curling into the quarterback’s damp uniform. He forgot about everything – the crowd, the game, even breathing – and just focused on returning the kiss his boyfriend so willingly gave.

They pulled apart, and Steve gazed down at the Jersey boy. He still had his eyes closed, lips parted slightly, and he looked like he was trying to recover from the shock of his life. He probably was, because up until that moment even Steve hadn’t known he was going to kiss Danny in front of everyone. The second he had seen him, though, he knew he was done pretending.

Danny blinked and looked up at him, a beatific smile spreading across his face, and then the two of them suddenly began to be aware of the people around them, some of whom were staring and pointing.

“What the fuck, McGarrett?”

Bryce’s voice came from just behind Danny, and the shorter boy felt the team captain grab the back of his shirt even while he was spitting words at Steve. His own hand left Steve’s hip and tightened into a fist.

“I shoulda known you were a _fairy_ as well. That’s fucking disgusting.”

Steve felt anger flare up in his belly. How the hell could someone believe that it was okay to judge people for who they loved that way? How dare he use those words, those insults, against him and Danny?

“You listen to me, Bryce-” he began, but Danny placed a hand on chest and gazed at him with sad eyes that made his heart stop.

“Don’t, babe, it’s not worth it. Think about your football career.”

The Coach was pushing his way through the surrounding people, closing in on the three boys. “Hey, what the hell is going on over here?” he growled at them, but all three teenagers ignored him.

Steve shook his head firmly, speaking over the noise of the rain and murmuring crowd. “Screw football, Danny. If it means having to play with homophobic douchebags, I don’t wanna be part of it.”

“We don’t fucking want you on the team anyway, McGarrett,” Bryce hissed, “Football isn’t for faggots.”

Steve squared his shoulders to face his team mate down, but he didn’t have a chance. The flash of anger in Danny’s ice blue eyes was the only warning he had before his boyfriend spun where he stood, his fist flying out to connect with Bryce’s jaw.

The team captain let go of his t-shirt and went down heavily, water splashing off the sodden ground when he hit it.

“Nobody calls my boyfriend a faggot!” Danny yelled at him, but he was out for the count.

The blonde dove for Bryce, not done with him yet while adrenaline still surged through his veins powered by frustration, but Steve’s strong arms wrapped around his waist and held him back.

“Danny, Danny! He’s not worth it!” he shouted, trying to stop the blonde from doing any further damage in front of the Coach and spectators, who were now all watching them with stunned expressions.

Steve dragged him from the crowd. He was seething, trying to get free, but then the taller boy released him and linked their hands together, tugging him away.

“Danny, we gotta go!”

The red haze Danny was seeing faded away, and he took in the scene in front of him. The people nearest to Bryce were bending down, checking him over, most were staring at Danny and Steve as they backed away, and a couple of people at the back were cheering and whooping as the reason for the fight filtered through the crowd. The Coach was advancing towards them, yelling their names, and Danny came to his senses.

“Shit,” he whispered, and then they were running.

Steve kept hold of his boyfriend’s hand tightly as they hauled ass across the field, continuing to run even when they realised they were no longer being chased, not stopping until they were out of the school grounds and into the nearby park. The rain was still beating down on them, and they huddled for a moment under a tree in the shadows to get out of the wet.

“Holy fuck,” Danny panted, “I fucking hit him! I hit Bryce Walker, what the fuck was I thi-”

His mild panic attack was brought to a halt by Steve’s lips on his, his muscled body crushing him up against the tree trunk, and Danny closed his eyes and grabbed at Steve’s shirt again to hold him there.

When the brunette eventually pulled back he grinned at his boyfriend.

“You just knocked Bryce out with _one_ punch, Danny,” he kissed him again, murmuring against his lips, “And I have never seen anything so fucking sexy.”

It was true, because Steve was pretty sure he’d never felt this turned on in his life. His heart was thundering, skin prickling with energy, and his cock was responding to the intense feeling by hardening in his pants. He was wearing a cup under his uniform, and he had to reach into his pants and release the straps to remove it and shove it in the pocket of his jacket which was still around Danny’s shoulders.

Danny looked down between them to see what Steve was doing and swallowed thickly.

“Okay,” he whispered, “That’s hot...”

Steve grabbed his wrist again and pressed their foreheads together, feeling the solid bulge in the shorter boy’s jeans against his thigh and shivering. He knew his only option right now was to take Danny somewhere and see where this could go, and he hoped to god his boyfriend wanted the same.

“C’mon,” he growled, dragging Danny away from the tree and towards his home.

“Wait, wait!” Danny dug his heels in and forced Steve to stop, “What are you doing?”

The quarterback felt his heart sink. “I... I was taking you home...” he said haltingly, “I thought... do you not want to?”

Danny raised his eyebrows and burst into laughter, shaking his head. Steve creased his brow in confusion.

“Danny?”

“Of course I want to, you idiot,” the Jersey boy grinned, “But no offence, I don’t want your Aunt and sister around when it happens.”

Steve rolled his eyes in frustration before dropping his gaze to the floor. “Shit, yeah,” he muttered.

Danny slid his fingers under Steve’s chin and tilted his face up so their eyes could meet.

“This is probably a good time to tell you my house is completely empty tonight, right?” he smiled, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Steve sighed with relief. “This... Yes, this would be a _very_ good time!”

Danny’s hand closed around his wrist, and then the quarterback was being hauled across the park in a completely different direction.

It didn’t take them long to get to Danny’s house, and the shorter boy was very quick to wrestle his keys from his pocket and let them in. They were both soaked to the skin, clothing saturated and shoes feeling like they were filled with water.

Danny removed the jacket and kicked his sneakers off while Steve had a fight unlacing his boots, and then the two of them were kissing again before they could hit the stairs. Steve got his hands up underneath Danny’s t-shirt and pulled it over his head, wasting no time in getting his lips back on the blonde’s.

“C’mon,” Danny shoved him towards the stairs, “Not here, get moving.”

Steve chuckled. “You’re very bossy, you know that?” he chided, but did as he was ordered anyway.

Danny grabbed his shirt from the floor and followed his boyfriend up the stairs and into his room, locking the door behind him purely out of habit. Steve was quickly stripping off his own shirt and shoulder pads, and he was coated in a combination of sweat and rainwater that made his skin shine. Most of the mud from the game had been washed off, and he just looked so perfect.

Danny licked his lips and approached the taller boy from behind, unable to think of anything but getting his hands and mouth on that body. Steve gasped when Danny’s hot tongue ran up between his shoulder blades, making him shudder with want, and the blonde began to mouth across his back.

“Oh god, Danny...” he sighed, reaching behind him to cup the Jersey boy’s crotch and draw a wanton growl from him.

Danny grabbed Steve’s hips and spun him around, and between the pair of them they managed to tackle each other’s jeans and uniform pants until they were falling to the floor in a wet heap. They kissed hard and rough, and Danny backed his boyfriend up to the bed to shove him backwards onto it.

He reached down and grabbed the waistband of his boxers, practically tearing the off his body to leave him naked.

“God, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” he breathed out, eyes trailing down Steve’s form.

He’d had him naked already, of course, seen and felt and tasted him once before, but he didn’t think he was ever going to get tired of looking at that muscular torso, dark treasure trail of hair leading his eyes to that generous cock. Steve was all stretched out and wet, breathing so hard his chest was heaving, and the look in his boyfriend’s hazel eyes made his skin itch to be touching him.

Steve pushed himself to sit upright, grabbing Danny’s hips and pulling him forward to stand in between his legs. He looked up into the blonde’s eyes as he hooked fingers into his boxers and tugged them down, letting them pool at his feet, and then let his gaze fall to the erection in front of him.

Danny’s body was still magnificent; solid and compact muscle under creamy skin, that sprinkling of dark blonde chest hair leading down into a trail over his stomach that merged with the darker curls at the base of his thick cock.

“And you’re beautiful, Danny,” he replied, “You don’t even know.”

Danny felt his cheeks heat up, and he wasn’t sure if it was embarrassment or arousal, but then Steve was licking a wide, wet stripe up the underside of his cock and his mind went blank.

“Oh god...” he moaned, fingers slipping into the brunette’s short hair, “Steve...”

The quarterback teased him for a few seconds with his tongue, swirling around the head and dipping into the slit at the tip, and then he was engulfing Danny’s dick in his mouth, sliding it in slowly and gently until the head was almost hitting the back of his mouth.

He sucked gently, enjoying it when Danny dropped his head back and released a long groan of desire as his hips twitched forward toward the source of pleasure, withdrawing and then bobbing his head back down. This time his dick pressed against the entrance to his throat and triggered Steve’s gag reflex, and he coughed and pulled off him to take a deep breath.

Danny tilted his face up to check on him.

“You okay, baby?” he asked breathlessly.

Steve nodded, his eyes watering a little. “Yeah, sorry,” he rasped.

Danny snorted. “Don’t you dare apologise, that felt amazing.”

He bent to kiss Steve, sliding his tongue into the taller boy’s mouth and wrestling against his own in a slow, sure dance. Kissing his boyfriend was like a drug, setting Danny’s body alight and making him practically crackle with energy.

He pushed Steve back down to the mattress, determined to return the favour, and pulled back from the kiss only to mouth down the brunette’s throat and over his chest. He remembered that Steve’s nipples were sensitive, and he made sure to give them extra special attention with his mouth and fingers as he made his way lower.

Steve began moaning his name in the most delicious of ways, his voice raw and broken, and Danny whimpered from the rush he felt through his body as his cock strained with need. It felt good – so, so good – to draw those sorts of sounds from his boyfriend, and he couldn’t get enough of it.

Steve’s fingers laced into his hair and tugged reactively when Danny kissed the head of his cock, and the Jersey boy wasted no time in swallowing him down.

“Fuck, Danny!” Steve shouted, bucking his hips up and pulling on his boyfriend’s hair hard.

Electricity raced down Danny’s spine, and he groaned around Steve’s dick as he took him back further before sliding his lips back up his length.

Steve was panting and writhing under him, and he made another filthy noise when Danny increased the suction and pushed back down again.

“Danny, god, stop! Not yet,’ he gasped, “I don’t wanna come yet.”

The blonde pulled off him and beamed when Steve grinned at him, and it occurred to him that they both kind of knew where this was headed. More than blow jobs, more than messing around; they were taking this to the next level.

“Steve,” he whispered, voice getting serious, “I wanna... I wanna do this, if you do. I wouldn’t want to with anyone else, you know that, right?”

Steve’s eyes softened and he reached down to grasp Danny’s bicep and tug him upward so he was hovering over the brunette on all fours.

“I know,” he smiled, “I don’t want anyone but you either.”

He swallowed hard, thinking about how, after his mom had died, he’d felt so alone in Hawaii and Jersey before meeting the boy above him. Danny had changed everything; he’d given Steve someone to focus on, to believe in, and he was such a brilliant, kind, and equally damaged human being. The emotion he felt for the Jersey native was so intense after such a long time of not wanting to feel anything, the words spilled from his lips before he could re-think them or stop them.

“I love you, Danny.”

Danny stopped breathing for what felt like a long time. Hearing those words was something he hadn’t even dared to dream about, and to think that Steve felt the same way about him was unbelievably perfect.

That boy had changed everything for him, turned his life around. He’d made Danny feel special and wanted when he’d believed for so long that no one could see him as anything more than the social leper he’d been made into. Steve had made him see that even the most unlikely of people could surprise you, rock you to the very core.

“God, Steve,” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut, “I love you too...”

When he opened his eyes again, Steve was gazing up at him like he’d hung the moon itself, and he couldn’t help but return the smile gracing the quarterback’s face.

“Don’t let it go to your head or anything, though,” he added, and then he let out a raucous giggle when Steve grabbed his shoulders and flipped them so that he was on top.

He dipped down and kissed Danny hard, claiming his mouth and sliding his tongue inside, hands going into the blonde’s hair and gripping him tight. The kiss was full of promise and need, love and hope, and felt so much like the joining of two souls.

Danny clutched at Steve’s sides, digging his fingers in and pressing up so that their cocks slid along one another, and they broke apart gasping.

“God, please tell me you’ve got condoms,” Steve panted, and Danny laughed under him.

“Top drawer,” he pointed, and Steve knelt up to pull it open, revealing an unopened packet of rubbers and a bottle of lube and digging them out.

He looked at the items in his hands and down over Danny, feeling the trepidation rise.

“I uh, I mean I’ve seen a bit of porn, but...” he shrugged, “I don’t actually know exactly what to do here, I guess?”

Danny reached up and took the lube, his heart beating a mile a minute.

“Well, I think it’s obvious what this is for,” he chuckled, spilling some onto his fingers.

Steve raised his body up and watched with fascination as Danny moved his hand between them, the back of his hand brushing the brunette’s cock as he put his fingers at the opening to his ass and rubbed over his hole.

Danny kept his eyes on Steve’s face as he pushed one digit into himself. His ring felt tight around his finger, his body almost fighting the invasion as his muscles tensed, but he continued to push inside. The quarterback kneeled up between his legs and licked his lips, observing as Danny began to slide his finger in and out slowly, moving it around to loosen and relax the ring of muscle.

Steve took hold of the bottle from Danny’s other hand.

“Let me?” he asked softly, and Danny nodded and withdrew his hand, using it to cup his hard cock and lift his balls out of the way for Steve’s access.

His boyfriend was gentle, using more lube and pushing one finger inside. Danny forced himself to relax, closing his eyes and stroking his dick while Steve’s free hand massaged the blonde’s thigh.

Steve marvelled at the tight, slick heat surrounding his finger as he gradually pumped in and out of Danny’s hole, getting him used to the feeling, and then the Jersey boy’s hand came up to touch his wrist and gain his attention.

“More,” Danny groaned, nodding his encouragement, “It feels good, Steve.”

Steve leaned forward over his boyfriend, kissing up his chest and collarbone, making him moan and shudder when he reached his neck and mouthed along the artery there, tasting Danny’s quickened pulse. He pulled his finger out before pressing two tightly together and nudging back inside his friend.

Danny squeezed his eyes shut and furrowed his brow, doing his best not to tense around Steve’s fingers, but the taller boy moved gently and carefully, pausing when he sensed Danny’s discomfort, continuing when he knew his boyfriend was relaxing again. He was perfect, and Danny knew with utter confidence that he had chosen the right boy to be his first.

“More lube,” he whispered, and Steve dipped down to kiss him while he dripped more of the silky liquid onto his fingers.

The slight edge of discomfort was already subsiding, and Steve’s consistent, calming massage of Danny’s thighs and abs was a fantastic distraction alongside his own hand on his cock. This time when Steve pushed back inside he used three fingers, and Danny hummed happily and arched off the bed a little.

It felt so good to have Steve doing this to him, working him open and getting him ready, and the anticipation of having his cock inside his body was becoming almost too much for Danny to bear.

The blonde worked his hands into Steve’s short hair, bringing him up for a hot, needy kiss as his own hips began to undulate against his boyfriend’s hand. Steve twisted his fingers slightly and hot, intense forked lightning shot up Danny’s spine, forcing him to gasp away from the kiss and writhe against the bed.

“Holy _fuck_!” he yelped, and Steve immediately withdrew his fingers and creased his brow.

“Danny, god I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” he asked, desperate to know what he’d done wrong to trigger that reaction. The last thing Steve wanted was to ruin this experience for them, to make Danny feel uncomfortable or cause him pain.

“Jesus, Steve, no, that did _not_ hurt,” Danny panted, getting his breath back after the shock, and then he leaned up on his elbows and met Steve’s gaze with lust-blown pupils. “God, whatever you just did felt amazing!”

Steve looked down at where his hand hovered at Danny’s ass, and then back up to his face.

“Really?” he grinned.

“Yes, idiot,” Danny sighed contentedly and flopped back down. “I’m really beginning to see what all the fuss is about here,” he added, chuckling.

Steve leaned down over his boyfriend, kissing his lips affectionately. “Well, maybe next time we can do this the other way around, huh?” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Danny hummed his agreement and looped his arms around Steve’s neck, kissing him slowly and thoroughly.

“Whatever you want, baby,” he purred, “But right now, I think I’m ready.”

Steve bit his lip in anticipation, and then shifted his knees until they were pushing Danny’s thighs further apart. He realised the angle might be awkward, and reached over to grab a pillow and fold it over, shoving it under Danny’s lower back to raise him and tilt his pelvis. He knelt up to pull a condom from the box, ripping the foil open and rolling the latex down his throbbing shaft, and then he was back to kissing the blonde, letting their intimacy build and roll between their mouths.

One thumb stroked over Danny’s cheekbone while the other reached down to line himself up, and then he pushed forward into his entrance gently.

Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out in a long, controlled sigh to keep himself relaxed and focused. Steve’s cock stretched him deliciously, a tiny hint of pain causing him to wince, but that quickly subsided the moment his wider head breached his hole. The pleasure flowed throughout Danny’s body, and the intense feeling of having Steve enter him, being touched where no one had ever touched before, overwhelmed him for a few seconds. He moaned lasciviously, trying to process all the sensations at once.

That sound raised the hairs on the back of Steve’s neck, and he edged forward until he was buried up to the hilt in his boyfriend’s ass, hips flush with his buttocks. He had to take a moment to hide his face in the crook of Danny’s neck, breathing in his scent while his own body dealt with the sensations of the shorter boy’s velvet heat engulfing his cock.

The need for release was already building at the base of his spine, and with them both being so inexperienced he was surprised he hadn’t blown his load already. This was so amazing, so intense, and it was like nothing he’d felt before.

“Danny, I’m not gonna last long,” he whispered, embarrassed at how quickly his body was letting him reach the edge.

Danny whined desperately and arched his back, wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist to gain a better angle and adjust to his width holding him open. The sensation was both strange and wonderful, like feeling full and complete. It was something he’d always thought would be uncomfortable, despite the rapture on the faces of the men in the porno magazines, but now he was experiencing it for himself it was indescribably intense and pleasurable.

“Me neither babe, believe me,” he sighed, “God, you feel so good. I never thought it would be like this...”

Steve kissed his throat, repositioning himself to be able to move better, and then he was pulling almost all the way out and leaving Danny feel bereft and empty. The moment he began to slide back in, the head of his cock slipped against that sweet spot his fingers had accidently discovered earlier, and Danny’s eyes flew open as he shouted out.

“Fuck! There, right there,” he dug his fingers into Steve’s shoulders and dissolved into a slightly delirious giggle, “You did it again, oh my God...”

Steve couldn’t help but snort, rolling his hips back and forth again over that small knot of flesh he could feel and making his boyfriend wriggle and pant, releasing a string of profanity that would make a sailor blush.

“That feel good?” the brunette teased, letting his fun distract him from the feeling of his impending orgasm as he tormented the Jersey boy with sweet torture.

“Stop, stop,” Danny gasped and smacked his arm, and then he purposefully clamped down on Steve’s dick.

Steve groaned and his eyes rolled back in his head while he whispered Danny’s name. “Okay, I’ll stop,” he laughed, trying to regain his composure.

He grinned down at Danny, and the love he felt in that moment just melted him completely. Danny was his, and he belonged to Danny, heart and soul. He knew that.

He kissed the blonde, this time beginning a smooth, gradual rhythm that had them both moaning into each other’s mouths, and Danny ran his nails down Steve’s back as he used his strong legs to pull the quarterback in deeper which each drive.

Steve gripped at Danny’s hair with one hand, the other skating over the shorter boy’s upper body and feeling the muscles moving under his skin, the vibrations of his groans through his chest, before reaching back to grasp at his thigh and push it out wider.

Danny cried out when Steve’s next thrust took him even deeper, and the coiled sensation in his abdomen tightened exponentially. He moved his hand between them, wrapping it around his cock and stroking it in time with Steve’s movements as the pressure built.

“Steve, Steve, I’m gonna come,” he gasped, “Don’t stop, don’t stop.”

The brunette growled and increased his force and speed, looking down to see his dick disappearing inside his boyfriend over and over, and the pleasure he was feeling from that hot body swallowing him up seemed to take over his entire body.

They came almost at the same time, Danny’s orgasm hitting seconds before and making his hips buck up involuntarily as his world went white around the edges. The feeling of him climaxing around Steve’s cock, the way he shouted his boyfriend’s name and the sight of his come spilling over his sweat-slick chest and stomach pulled Steve over the edge with him.

The quarterback saw fireworks as he squeezed his eyes shut, Danny’s name leaving his lips as a strained grunt, and bliss flooded his body leaving him exhausted to collapse onto the other boy.

He pulled his softening cock from Danny and removed the condom, dropping it to one side, and the two of them snuggled into one another and kissed gently. Steve tucked his head under Danny’s chin, and the two boys drifted off to sleep as their pulses slowed and their breathing returned to normal.

Danny woke up a couple of hours later to find Steve still asleep, the taller boy’s head on his chest and his body curled in against Danny’s like he wanted to crawl inside him. The emotional release and the endorphins from their bout of exercise had apparently completely wiped the two of them out, but aside from the unusual dull ache in his ass Danny felt refreshed and revived.

Steve stirred against him, and Danny reached over to pull the rumpled covers over them and warm their naked, cooling bodies.

“Danny?” came his boyfriend’s muffled voice from his chest.

“Yeah, Steve?” Danny smiled, running one hand through the quarterback’s hair.

“Can I stay tonight?”

He sounded so quiet, so timid, and so unlike Steve that Danny had to tilt his boyfriend’s face up just so he could see his eyes.

“Of course, babe,” he whispered, “You didn’t think I was gonna kick you out, did you?”

Steve looked away. “I dunno, people kinda have a habit of leaving me,” he mumbled, “I didn’t know if you’d want me to stay.”

“I always want you to stay,” Danny whispered, nudging his jaw again, “Hey, look at me.”

Steve eventually met his eyes, and there was so much hope there it made Danny’s heart twist.

“You need to call your Aunt and let her know where you are,” Danny spoke softly, and then looked at the clothes scattered on the floor, “And in the morning I’m gonna have to find you some clothes that fit so you don’t have to do some walk of shame in your football gear,” he snickered, looking back at Steve, “But please believe me when I say I meant that ‘I love you’ earlier.”

Steve finally smiled, sighing and sinking further into Danny’s embrace.

“I love you too,” he affirmed, and the two boys held one another until they couldn’t ignore the rumbling of hunger in their bellies anymore.

They dressed in boxers and t-shirts, and Steve called Aunt Deb and asked if it was okay for him to stay over at Danny’s, and she agreed mainly because Mary was still ill and she didn’t want him to catch anything. She also very sternly told her nephew to ‘stay safe, I mean it, Steven’, which made him blush. Were he and Danny really that obvious? Who knew? But at least Deb seemed to approve of his boyfriend.

Danny ordered pizza, they stayed up late watching TV, and it wasn’t too long until their snuggling turned to kissing, then to making out, and continued until Danny was forced to drag his lover back up to bed.

And that was what they were now – lovers, boyfriends, companions, partners in crime.

Steve spent most of Sunday at Danny’s house, and when Stella returned from her own night out she was pleased to discover a very happy, and distinctly smitten, pair of boys on the couch, with Steve quite obviously dressed in some of her younger brother’s longer sweatpants and one of his t-shirts.

Later, when she asked Danny if he was still angry about their argument on Saturday afternoon, he simply smiled at her and gave her a hug.

“No, Stell. You were talking sense, and I maybe just didn’t wanna hear it. You were right though, the person who loves me wouldn’t want to hide it, and... let’s just say we’re most definitely out publicly now...”

He didn’t give her the details – he was sure she’d find out from friends who were at the game because a lot of people from school and the local area had been there – and it was fun to leave her wondering in the meantime.

Once again, the two boys were standing at Danny’s front door and not wanting to say goodbye to one another, but at least they knew that as of Monday morning they were officially no longer having to hide their relationship.

Danny handed Steve his letterman jacket, but the brunette pushed it back into his hand.

“Hey, keep it. Wear it to school tomorrow, yeah?” he smiled ruefully, “I dunno how long I’m gonna be able to keep it because I’m surely off the team now, I was still on probation after that last fight. And I wouldn’t be surprised if you’ve got detention waiting for you.”

Danny snorted, still proud of the punch he’d landed to Bryce’s jaw.

“I’ll take the punishment,” he grinned, hanging the jacket back up, “It’ll be worth it. And I’m the one to blame about Saturday night, not you. Maybe you’ll still be on the team.”

Steve gave Danny a sad smile and squeezed his hand.

“I don’t think I want to be on that team anymore, Danny. If they don’t kick me out, I’m gonna quit.”

His mind was made up now, and he knew he was done putting up with people like Bryce.

They kissed goodbye, promising to meet before school the next morning, and then Steve was heading back to his Aunt’s with a distinctive spring in his step.

 

-

 

Danny and Steve stood at the taller boy’s locker as he shifted his books around ready for their History class. The blonde was proudly wearing his boyfriend’s jacket, and he knew more than a few students – male and female – were regarding him with a small level of jealousy as well as the ones who stared at them both out of shock.

“So is this what it feels like to be the school’s first out-and-gay couple?” Steve joked uneasily, feeling more than exposed with the way a lot of students were looking at them.

Danny squeezed his hand. “I forget you’re not used to the staring,” he smiled, “It stops after a while, believe me. They’ll get bored. And hey, maybe other people will consider coming out too.”

He spoke from experience, of course, after coming out as bi and getting all the attitudes and negative attention that came with it.

“McGarrett!”

The booming voice from down the corridor made them both jump, and they looked up to see Coach approaching them.

“Moment of truth,” Steve whispered, steeling himself for the verbal battering he expected.

The broad-shouldered man stopped in front of them both, towering above them with his height.

“I hoped I’d see you today, Steve,” he said tightly, “I wanted to apologise for Saturday night.”

Danny and Steve glanced at one another with confusion before looking back to the Coach.

“Excuse me, sir?” Steve enquired tentatively.

“I wanted to let you know, the team captain’s behaviour was completely unacceptable. Bryce Walker, O’Toole, and any of the other boys sporting homophobic attitudes have been removed from the team and suspended, and I’m sorry he said those things to you after the game. It certainly puts that locker room fist fight from a few weeks ago in a new light, Steve.”

The boys were absolutely stunned, unable to comprehend what was happening. They had fully expected to be held responsible for what happened out on the field, but they were being told the exact opposite.

Coach shook his head and placed a large hand on each of their shoulders.

“I want to tell you boys how brave I think you are, showing your feelings in front of so many people like that,” he leaned in slightly and lowered his voice, “When I went home and told my partner, he just couldn’t believe it.”

Danny’s eyes widened as it dawned on him which pronoun the Coach had used, and he grinned up at the big man.

“Thanks, sir,” he nodded, feeling less alone by the day, “We appreciate that.”

The Coach clapped him harder on the shoulder. “And as for you, Williams, you’ve got a great right hook on you... We’ve got a boxing team, just so you know.”

Then the man was giving them both a conspiratorial wink before striding off down the corridor.

Steve shook his head, unbelieving.

“Today is getting so weird, and it’s not even first period,” he mumbled, and then smiled at his boyfriend. “Guess this means I’m still on the team!”

The Jersey boy beamed back at him. “Great, that means I get to keep my jacket,” he chuckled, pulling the letterman around him tighter, “That’s good, ‘cause I was just getting used to how well it fit. Feels real good wrapped around me.”

Steve gave him a sly smile. “Oh yeah? Well I gotta say, it looks damn good on you.”

The bell rang and the students around them began to dash for their classes, but Steve and Danny took just a moment longer to assure one another that the future only held good things for them; hugs and kisses, intimacy and friendship, trust and love, and togetherness on every level.

The kiss was slow and sweet, and there for anyone to see just what they meant to one another.

“You were right,” Danny murmured when they pulled apart, taking his boyfriend’s hand so they could walk to class together.

“What’s that?” Steve asked, narrowing his eyes and waiting for the snarky comment, and smiling when none came.

Danny beamed at him. “We’re gonna get along just fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay! Well, that was so much fun to write! Please please leave a comment to let me know what you thought, and thank you for reading!!


End file.
